Tangled futures
by LuLuuu
Summary: Bella only goes to one party in La Push, only for her life to change dramatically overnight. Literally. But sometimes, change is good, right? Bella/Ed. Bella/Paul.
1. Chapter 1

**Paul imprints on Bella. Sounds simple, right? **

**I've chosen another character this time, as I am slightly bored of writing Bella/Jasper Bella/Jacob. **

**PS. I don't like the Bella/Edward pairing much, I always feel she should've been with someone less possesive, and someone who keeps her happy. **

**Enjoy! :D**

''But Edward, I promised Jake I would go to the campfire tonight. I wasn't asking your permission, I was telling you I am going tonight, and I will be back after midnight. I promise you that'' I finished my statement with a loud _thwump,_ as I sat down on Edwards ridiculously large bed, eyeball to eyeball with my furious vampire fiancé.

''No, Bella! I don't want you to go to the reservation. At all, if possible, but I know how much he means to you. But I will not have them natives poison your mind against me and my family! I forbid you to go Isabella!''

''Listen to me Edward, I am going and I will be back later. I won't be controlled! I know you don't like me going down but I promised Jake and _he _is my _best friend!_'' I hated it when I argued with Edward ''I'm leaving, now'' I zipped over to him, pecked his cheek and left his house, an open-mouthed family in my wake. I guess they were surprised i'd defended myself against Edward for once, but hey, there is a first for everything.

My truck groaned as I pressed the ancient pedal to the floor, its whine growing in pitch as it sped up. I knew I wouldn't slow down until I was safe behind the treaty line. Safe? Jeez, Bella, you sound like you're running away from danger. I chuckled to myself, then grinned as I saw Jacobs little red house just around the bend. I killed my speed and idled in front of his house for a few seconds before killing the engine.

I had barely jumped down from the cab when I was engulfed in heat and strong arms.

''Jake!'' I squealed before returning his bone-crushing hug.

''Missed you, Bells'' His voice muffled in my hair. I pressed my face closer to his chest, breathing in his familiar woodsy smell.

''You too Jake'' I found my voice was thick with tears. I gulped them back and I was released. I looked up into his smiling face and smiled back.

''Come on, come see the rest of the pack!'' We were headed to Emilys' house, a couple of minutes away from Jakes own home, I was gonna meet the pack for the first time, well in human form anyway. I had only ever seen them as, well, wolves. I saw Emilys log cabin come into view and skipped next to my giant of a friend. He laughed.

''So, how'd ya get away from that leech of yours?'' I was still angry at Edward, so the name slipped past my ears without a reprimand.

''I just left after telling him I was coming here. He was upset, but I couldn't care. I keep him happy all the time. I just want some time with my friends''. I saw his poorly disguised smile and gleeful tone.

''Good one, Bells!'' He high-fived me and giggled. Yes, giggled. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at his behaviour. He knocked on the door, then just let himself in. The party mood was infectious, and from the window I could see the pile of drywood gathered up for the fire later. My excitement grew.

''Jake? Is that you'' A feminine voice floated down, and assumed it was Emily.

''Yeah! And I have Bella!'' A celebratory shout followed that statement.

I followed Jakes huge form into the jam-packed room, grabbing a soda on my way in and slurping it. My eyes instantly flew across the room, meeting a myriad of dark gazes on smiling faces. But one gaze had me captured, captivated with the sparkle in them; the life caged in there. I didn't even realise I had moved forward until I was in front of Paul. His eyes still on mine, encouraging me forward, toward his person. His being. I started feeling, I don't know, complete somehow. Now I was seriously confused, but I felt a wave of something so pure fill me, I buckled into his arms before I had a chance to even know what had happening. He smelled like leather, a warm day and something else, and it was wondeful. I should've pulled away, but it felt right. The room was deadly quiet. The silence was deafening.

I felt myself being wrenched away from the comfort of Pauls' arms and found myself in Jacobs' arms. And for some reason it felt wrong. Really wrong. I looked up from the muscled chest and saw Pauls face contort in some unknown emotion and it felt like it was killing me to witness that. I wondered what the hell was going on. I turned back to Jacob who was wide-eyed and open-mouthed, this look echoing on nearly all the faces in the room. Paul looked at me and then left; the entire group heard him phase. Sheesh, he had anger issues. But I found myself wanting to comfort him, to wrap my arms around him. I felt strange. _Empty._

''Jake?''

''Hm?'' The Quileute boy seemed distant. I prodded his vast shoulder. That gained his attention.

''Take me home, please'' He could sense the desperation behind my words. I felt so empty though. I shook my head, hard. Hoping to clear it of the thoughts about Paul.

''Sure, sure'' He was still carrying me out of the silent room. I mumbled a ''Bye'' to everyone over Jacobs shoulder. Few people replied to it, some still stood opened mouthed at what had just happened. He sat me in the passenger side of my truck, before hopping round to the drivers side and stepping in. I didn't realise I was crying until Jake pulled up just outside the border and wiped away my hot tears.

''Bella?'' I looked at him. He responded by pulling me into his arms, awkwardly. I entwined my fingers into his, shaking.

''Jake...I...I feel...I feel so empty. Whats happening to me?'' My voice was high-pitched and desperate. He looked scared, and like he needed comforting.

''Bella, I literally can't tell you whats happening right now. But I wish I could'' He cried with me, tears mingling on his chest. We stayed like that for at least an hour until my phone buzzed angrily. I knew who it'd be.

''Edward, I don't wanna talk now'' I hung up before he could reply. My phone buzzed again. I heaved a sigh, and threw my phone out of the window. I heard it whack into the trees and smiled weakly in triumph.

''Now what?'' I questioned.

**Thereee! The start of a new story! Please review? :) you'll make my day :) Tell me what you think. But don't hate, I've said its Bella/Paul! If you don't like it, tough. There's plenty of stories out there to satisfy everyone. Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wheew. I can't believe how popular the first chapter was! Thank you all to those who reviewed and favourited this story :) seriously appreciated, guys. **

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 2! :)**

''I really don't know, Bells. But you do have to face your leech and face the music that's gonna come with that'' But his tightened grip suggested he'd rather not let me go.

''Jake, I honestly don't know what to do'' I mumbled, keeping my face hidden.

''I know, sweetheart. I know''

''I mean, what was that?'' I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that I _needed _to be with Paul, right now.

''Don't worry about it. But, I have to get you home now'' He deposited me back in the passengers side and started my monster of a truck up. I still had a vice-like grip on his hand though. I refused to let go. The ride home was silent, each of us with our own thoughts. He stopped in front of my house, climbing out and then retrieving me from the other side, placing me gently on the pavement.

''Thanks, Jacob'' I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his warm cheek. He kissed my forehead, then took off running to the rez. I sighed before heading to the house.

''Bella?''

''Its me, Dad''

''You're back early. Something happen?''

''No, I'm just tired. Gonna go to bed now, night!'' I shouted the last part as I was already in front of the bathroom. I decided I needed to calm down. I turned the shower on, and caught my reflection in the mirror opposite me. My eyes looked different somehow, more alive. I shook my head furiously and stepped into the warm water. The heat of the water calmed me and soothed my nerves. I felt relaxed breathing in my familiar strawberry scented shampoo. Pauls' eyes flashed through my mind and the intensity in them, the life, made me smile to myself. I turned the water off and got out, wrapping a fluffy towel around myself as I headed to my room.

''Edward!'' I was startled at the sudden appearance of him ''What're you doing here?''

''Isabella, I could ask you the same thing'' His eyes narrowed dangerously, his voice low. I shuddered.

''I felt ill, so I got Jake to bring me home. Plus, I live here.'' I was getting good at this lying thing. Edward looked disbelieveing though. He walked over, his eyes on mine. He was trying to dazzle me. I snorted, loud.

''Something amusing you?''

''Actually yes. And I would appreciate it if you left me alone, now, Edward. I want to go to sleep'' I turned my back on him, shaking out my wet hair. I heard a low growl.

''No, I will not leave! You're coming home with me''

''I am home though'' I put on a mask of confusion, because I knew damn well he wouldn't let me go anywhere if I went back to the Cullen house.

''No, I meant home with me''

''This is my home though. I live here''

''Bella, I'm not having this discussion. Get dressed. Now'' I simply sat down on my bed, towel in place, and picked up _Wuthering Heights. _I was going to ignore him until he left because, quite frankly, I didn't want Edward here. I wanted Paul. Jeez Bella, you barely know the guy, yet you want him here in your room- I chastised myself and my face flushed.

''Isabella, I said _now''_

''Bye, Edward. I'll see you at school on monday'' He snarled then, a furious sound. He glared at me before leaping out of my window. I shut it right behind him, banging it down.

The following morning, Saturday, was overcast but bright. I figured I would take a trip down to La Push, you know, to see Jacob. Who am I kidding; I wanted to catch a glimspe of the eyes that had been the subject of my dream. I smiled widely as I threw on my Jeans and top, brushed my messed up hair and headed down. Charlie was out already, fishing no doubt. I eyed the cereal, but decided to grab an apple and chomp it down on my way there.

My truck seemed to go even slower today. I could've cried. Then it just stopped. Like that. I was about a mile away from the treaty line so I figured I'd ring Jake. He answered on the first ring.

_''Bella?_''

''Jake! I, um, kinda need your help...'' I trailed off.

_''Why?_''

''The truck broke down a couple of miles from yours''

_''Ah. Don't worry Bells. Jake'll save the day. Gimme five'' _He hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket. I made myself comfortable on the hood of my truck and waited for my hero. I sniggered.

''Bellaaaa!''

''Over here, Mr. Hero-of-the-day''

''You know it'' He shouted as he came into view. I hopped down and welcomed him with a hug.

''Hey Sweetie'' He smiled down at me ''Lets have a look at this'' He wandered over to the truck; I sat myself on the mossy ground. I watched him look at various parts, and under the hood.

''Figured it out!'' He called happily, his muckied-up face peeking out from under his arm ''You've got no gas. You must've been running on vapours'' Now I was confused.

''I put 25 dollars worth in yesterday afternoon though!'' I thought ''Edward! That conniving, evil little...'' Urgh. I could kill him. He's being so childish. Jake looked worried.

''Bella, why would he have done this?'' He seemed wary, cautious. I wondered why.

''We argued last night'' I was vague.

''About?''

''I wanted to sleep in my own bed. I didn't want to go to his, because he wouldn't let me leave if I did. So I kicked him out''

''Wow! Go you" Jake high-fived me, well low-fived me, but his grin was manic. And infectious.

''I'll come for your truck later. Lets just go to the rez'' I nodded in agreement and allowed myself to be picked up and Jake ran back to his. Strange, but I didn't feel empty anymore. I felt whole. Paul was near! Woah, where did that come from? I rubbed my forehead.

''You okay?''

''Mhpf'' Was my reply. The bouncing motion was helping the whole talking thing.

''I'll take that as a yes'' He grinned. I just nodded. Just then, a dark grey shape appeared at the side of us, a wolfy grin on its face. I resisted the urge to jump from Jakes arms onto the wolf. We were still a couple of minutes away from Jakes house.

I jumped down from his arms just as the grey wolf stopped at the side of us. I automatically reached over and rubbed its ear. Its eyes closed in happiness.

''Paul, cut it out and be a man. Literally'' Jake laughed at his own joke, meanwhile I had frozen upon hearing confirmation that this was indeed Paul. The wolf ran off and came back thirty-seconds later, tightening the string on his shorts. I used the moment to admire Paul and the way his muscles rippled smoothly as he moved. I was probably drooling. Probably.

I walked toward his form, and before I could comprehend what I was doing, I had wrapped my arms around his middle, pressing my face against his chest. I felt his arms close around me. This felt so right. Like life couldn't get any better, ever. I wanted to stay like this forever, I told myself. I had never been this happy.

''Hey, Bella'' The deep raspiness of his voice soothed me.

''Hey, Paul'' I chuckled into his chest.

''Hey, Guys!''

''Shush, Jake'' We shouted at the same time. I felt his laugh.

''Come on, guys. Break it up! Paul, _you _have some explaining to do to Bella''

''Yeah, yeah. You're right'' I was released and scowled at the loss of contact. But that disappeared as he took my hand in his. It fit perfectly.

''I'll leave you two to it'' Jakes eyes twinkled with happiness. I was really puzzled. I shrugged and waved bye to Jake.

''So, Bella. What're you wanting to know?'' Pauls eyes captured mine.

''Why this'' I gestured to our entwined hands ''Feels so right. And why I felt empty away from you'' He looked happy at the statement.

''Well, you've heard most of our legends, right?'' I nodded and encouraged him to continue.

''You head of...of imprinting?'' I shook my head ''Well, imprinting- and I will sound cheesy right now- its kind of like love at first sight. Like you see her, and nothing else matters and you'll become whatever your imprintee wants you to be'' I just stood looking at him, shock and realization written across every feature.

''So...you imprinted on me? Is that why I felt so empty away from you. It felt like a heavy weight on my chest'' He nodded.

''Its how felt last night. But I had to leave, otherwise I would've...well...I would've kissed you when you fell into my arms. And I don't want that leech to rip me apart, thank you very much'' Edward. How could I forget?

''Uhm, don't worry about him. I'll talk to him on monday'' I was just staring at our entwined hands, seeing how pale I was in comparison to him. I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up into dark eyes, filled with love. I smiled at him, just looked at him.

''If he hurts you though, I will kill him. You know that, right?'' I just nodded. Paul was all that mattered in this moment. He pulled me into him, and I settled comfortably in his arms, just happy with this. Our conversation was scarce, we'd find out more about each other at a later date, just for now we were both reveling in the comfort we brought each other. I must fallen asleep at some point as I awoke to being carried back, secured in Pauls arms, on his face was a smile. I shut my eyes again.

I re-awoke at four AM in my room, with a note on my dresser-

_Bella, _

_Brought you home. Told Charlie I'd bring your truck back tomorrow_

_-Jake_

_P.S Paul said he was coming with me._

I had a bad feeling. Today wouldn't be the same. Something was coming.

**Tada! Chapter two, for your enjoyment :) please review? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! another chapter. **

**PS- I mentioned Bella had a phone in the last chapter- Jake brought it back. I just forgot to write it in :( oops. **

I shook my head, clearing it of any bad thoughts. I knew today wouldn't be bad, I was just being silly. Besides, Paul was coming! I smiled. I stood up, stretched, and started heading downstairs. Charlie was already downstairs, pretty early for him. It was almost seven.

''Morning Dad!''

''Morning Sleepy'' He paused ''You looked a sight when Jacob brought you back last night'' He grinned and I felt my face flush.

''So I fell asleep on the reservation'' I turned to look at him ''Want some breakfast?'' He nodded, eyes focused back on the game.

I busied myself round the kitchen, clattering pots and pans. Once the food was cooking, I meandered back into the room.

''Dad, Jake's bringing my truck back round later on. About eight-ish. That okay?''

''Mmhm, sure is. I'm going down to Billys' about four; Shall I send him back with the truck then? You two can hang for a bit?'' I cringed.

''Erm, Okay. As long as you promise not to say 'hang' again?''

''Fine, fine. I won't'' I smiled in victory and went back to plate up the food. I took Charlie his food, scarfing mine down within minutes and going upstairs to change and get ready for the day. I jumped in the shower, breathing deeply. My heart was pounding and my chest felt hollow. I laid on my bed to calm down, my eyes drifting shut again.

I awoke with a start. Then went to my dresser. Hm, jeans? Or skirt? I threw on my jeans, along with a hoody. I ran back down, stumbling on the carpet and my feet, and skidded into the room.

''Bells? Im heading out early instead now'' I looked at the clock; almost one. Wow, I'd been asleep for a while.

''Sure Dad. Billys, yeah?''

''Yeah. Want me to send Jake down?'' I nodded. Paul would be here sooner!

'' 'Kay, Bells. See you later'' He headed out the door and shut it. I sat on the sofa, when the back door flew open.

''Bella?'' A musical voice rang out.

''E...Ed...Edward?'' My voice shook.

''Yes it is, Bella'' I thought about running, but it wouldn't work.

''What do you want?'' I tried to project confidence, but it was thin and weak. A dark chuckled echoed round the house.

''I thought I told you not to go to the reservation? I told you I didn't want you to be poisoned by those native wolves''

''But Jake's my best friend...''

''And _im_ your fiancé!''

''Yes, but I've known Jacob since I was little''

''But you're marrying me!''

''Don't think I want to now'' I said it calmly, even though I was shaking with nerves.

''But you are!''

''Edward, you're being possesive! You're supposed to love me! _I am not property Edward! No one owns me!''_ I hissed the last bit.

He stood in front of me, eyes blazing furiously. ''You will marry me, Isabella!''

''Edward, I don't wanna get married! I don't want a relationship!'' I clapped my hand over my mouth. But it was too late. Edward roared, and his ghostly hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat, pulling me neatly off of the sofa. I dangled helplessly, clawing uselessly at his hand; gasping. He smirked, tightening his grasp. His eyes were predatory and pitch-black. He wasn't himself. I heard my truck and a few seconds later a furious Jacob and Paul entered my house, shaking.

''Drop her, now!'' shouted Jake. Edward snarled in response. Im sure im turning blue, and I gargled and rasped.

''Cullen, drop Bella!'' His eyes focused on Paul, hearing his thoughts. His features became horror struck.

''No. No!'' He whisper shouted. He dropped me instantly, his rage permeating the entire room.

''Bella, what do you know about imprinting?'' His voice was sickly sweet.

''Enough''

''Well, tell me. How would you feel if I hurt Paul?'' I gulped.

''I...I would probably...No I would want to kill you. I'd hate you for hurting him'' He looked shocked when I said that. I just massaged my poor neck, feeling where the bruises would show. His eyes were slowly turning butterscotch. Remorse filled them. He reached his hand out, when he disappeared from my sight. My eyes settled on the three boys, two holding a struggling Edward.

I walked toward Paul, stroked his cheek, and turned to Edward; he had stopped struggling. I looked in his eyes and defeat shone forth.

''Edward, these past few weeks, you have become intolerable. I can't take you trying to control every freakin' aspect of my life! I'm eighteen! Physically older than you. I don't need you anymore! We're through, especially after that little charade'' I turned and walked back to my seat, sitting down and just watching.

''Bella, please. I'm sorry''

''Sorry's no good now. You hurt me''

''Bella, please!'' He fought against the huge boys and won. His eyes met mine before he bounded out of the door. Jacob took off after him, Paul simply fell to his knees. Head in his hands. I walked over to him.

''Paul?'' He didn't respond, just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

''I felt so helpless'' He mumbled against my stomach.

''Shh'' I had to soothe him ''Im here, and its over. For now''

**Thereee ya go! three chapters in three days. Guys, you're lucky :) as always, review? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! i love you guys- I should say that more often to you! So many positive comments :D Thank you to everyone whose favourited/reviewed/subscribed to this story! Here is chapter four! :D**

We stayed like that, Paul hugging my stomach and me with my arms around his head, for about three minutes. Then Jake returned, flustered and extremely wound-up.

''The leech got away'' He spat. Paul stood, looked at me desparingly, and left. Leaving me cold and empty. There was a resounding crash, followed by a monstrous roar and a grey wolf ran past the front-window.

The shock of all the events suddenly crashed around me, and Jake caught me as I fell. I sobbed into his arms, mumbling incohenrently. He ''shushed'' me and smoothed my hair back.

''Paul's in a difficult position at the minute Bella'' Jake informed me ''He's struggling with the imprint, his duties and his family life''

''Paul's struggling...With the imprint?'' My voice broke on the last word.

''He's...Well...He's never been in a relationship long because of his temper, and he doesn't wanna blow this. He doesn't want to hurt you Sweetheart, ever'' I just nodded, the enormity of Jacobs' words sinking in. I looked up at him-

''Jake, help him. Please'' The desperation in my voice rang loud and clear. Jake looked so pained.

''I will, Bella, I will. Just because its you'' He said this with a smile, which didn't quite reach his cold eyes. I moved my head and winced. Pain shot through my neck.

''You okay?''

''No. Jake, my neck's hurting me. So much'' I stood up to look in the mirror, gasping when my eyes landed on the bruises situated there. I started shaking again, shock prevolent on my tear-marked face.

''Bella? Bella, don't cry'' Jake was by my side in a instant. Then a knock at the door interupted my train of thought. I left the room to answer it and stood there, shame-faced, was Paul. I collided with him, throwing my arms around him tight. I wasn't empty now. I didn't fail to realise that he didn't hug me back, his face darkened with some unknown emotion. I let him go, stepping back. My shoes suddenly became very intresting. I led the way into the living room.

Jake assessed the tension between us, made his excuses then left us, to talk. Of course. Subtle, Jake.

''Bell-...''

Paul, im not mad at you. But I can tell you feel remorseful. Why?'' He looked stricken.

''I...I just...Just wanted...Bella, I froze when I saw that. I didn't know what to do! I actually felt so...So helpless, and useless. I thought he was going to kill you'' His deep voice wavered on the word, and tears fell from his eyes, leaving _me_ feeling helpless. So I did the only thing I could do; hold him. I wrapped my arms around his shaking form, stroking his back, gently, and murmering to him, telling him everything'll be fine.

''I should be comforting you'' He said eventually, his weak smile changing his face.

''Ah, but you're the one more shaken up. I can't stand you being upset Paul'' His eyes widened. Then he broke out into a glorious grin, lighting up his eyes, his dimples evident. And I couldn't help myself, I leant forward and kissed his left dimple. His expression became shocked, then relaxed into a happy look. Then he saw my neck and his eyes darkened.

''I'll kill that bloodsucker, even if it is the last thing I do'' The threat rang true in every syllable. I soothed him, then scooted into his lap, putting my arms around his neck and burying my face inbetween his shoulder and neck, the heat filling me. I sighed happily as he weaved his large arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Breathing me in. I pulled my face away, gazing into his eyes. He stared back.

''Im sorry I wasn't here sooner'' He sounded so broken.

I kissed his forehead. His eyes shut in happiness as I pressed my foreheard to his, hearing his sigh. I smiled as his eyes opened again.

''Thank you'' He whispered.

''You're welcome'' I felt so serene, happiness seeped through every pore in my body.

His eyes took on a glint, and he closed the gap, capturing my lips in his. I froze in complete shock, then responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. As I tangled my fingers through his hair, an animalistic noise rumbled through his chest. I grinned into his kiss, then moaned as his tounge swept across my bottom lip, begging for access. I allowed it, and his tounge slid into my mouth. My body reacted before my mind could, moving so I was straddling his hips, pulling me flush against him, heat radiating off of our bodies. I felt him smile before deepening the kiss further.

We pulled apart, breathing heavily, but smiling widely.

''Bella?''

''Hm?''

''I... I love you''.

**Sorrrrry! Short chapter, but i had to cut it short :( **

**Did I get the kiss right though? Or is it too soon? Good/bad? Let me know! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Yeah, I love you guys, so you deserve this. Enjoy! **

Shock froze me, his words ringing through my ears. Before I could even blink, I was laying on the sofa and Paul had left, shaking. I think at some point I started crying; I became aware of hot tears plopping onto my shirt. I didn't bother wiping them away, just allowed them to fall. I started to feel hollow so I knew Paul had gone back to the Rez. That realisation only made the tears fall harder. I decided to just go lay on my bed, hopefully I'd fall asleep.

_Paul POV (A/N: I had to get this in. Might be the only one with it in, I don't know yet. Tell me what you think)_

I had to open my big mouth. I had to tell her I love her. I started running, taking my shorts off as I ran, then phased. I needed to calm down. I was instantly met with a barrage of thoughts from Jake.

_Paul, man, what's happened?_

I told her I loved her Jake.

_Woah! _His silence spoke louder.

I allowed my thoughts to run through what had just happened at Bellas'.

_!_

I know, and now I just left her. I'm angry with myself.

_I can tell. Listen, you go let off some steam, I'll go see if Bella's okay. Yeah?_

Sure. Can you tell her I'm sorry for being an ass and that I'll be round later?

_Yeah. _He left my thoughts then, the air rippling with energy as he became a man again.

I nodded my large head at him as he walked past, features grim. I watched him leave, then I headed to the Reservation border. I needed to take my anger out on some trees, so I phased back and headed for the nearest clearing. I just let go. I hit, punched and kicked every tree, felling them and feeling the vibrations as the giants fell to the ground around me. One falling branch caught me on the face, ripping my flesh and I felt the warm rush of blood down my face, until it stopped.

My fingers felt the wound and all I felt was a puckered mark. It barely stung. It had started to get dark now, and I decided to head back to Bella's. I had to apologize. So I became my wolf and ran back to Forks. I stopped short when I heard words from Bellas' room. Jake was still there.

''...mean it, Bells''

''Oh yeah? Why'd he say it?''

''Because you're his imprint, silly''

''Jake, can I ask you something?''

''Anything, Sweetheart''

''Well, erm, would it...Erm, you know, be too soon to say it back to him?''

''No, it wouldn't baby. I know how he feels about you, and I know he's loved you from the moment he imprinted- Wolf telepathy, remember?''

''Oh...Yeah''

''I'm gonna go now Bells, Paul'll be here soon'' I heard him kiss her forehead. But I didn't get upset; she needed him. And he needed her.

''Bye, Jake'' He jumped out of her window, heading to where I was stood, absolutely dumbfounded.

''Hey man. Did you hear?'' I just nodded.

''Well, I'll catch ya later Paul'' He ran off, and I felt him phase. I waited five minutes, before heading over and scaling her house. I landed with a soft thump in her bedroom.

''Hey'' She said this softly, her head ducked.

''Hey'' I went and sat next to her, lifting her head with my thumb and forefinger. It hurt to see her face, tear-tracks new and old glistened on her cheeks. I just pulled her to me. She melded easily to my body, curling round me and into my arms. Her sniffles quietened. Kissing the top of her head, I pulled her back to look at me and I just kissed her, fully, on the lips. This time, she didn't hesitate; enthusiasm and want was apparant. I pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone, hearing a moan slip through her teeth.

I laughed softly and pulled back.

''I love you too, Paul. I'm sorry, I just freaked out earlier and, well...'' she trailed off.

''Love you, Bella'' Her smile was brilliant. Then I smelt it.

''Vampire'' She froze in terror. I pulled her to my chest. Her hands balled up, gripping my skin. ''Shh, shh'' I smoothed her hair down. I couldn't get mad. I couldn't get mad. I couldn't phase. I couldn't hurt Bella. I was fighting my natural instincts. I needed to protect her. I needed to kill the Vamp. Breathe in, out, in, out. I felt Bella grow tense. A soft growl escaped my lips and a gentle thud cam from behind me. He was here.

''Cullen''

''Lahote'' His smell made my stomach churn.

''You're not exactly mouthwatering, mutt'' Bella squirmed in my arms.

''Why're you here?''

''For my Bella, obviously'' Bella sat up then, positioning herself on my lap, wrapping my arms securely aroud her.

''Edward, I'm not your Bella. You lost that right when you became a jerk. You almost killed me, and you expect me to forgive you?'' He nodded. I started shaking. Bella laughed.

''Just leave. I have Paul, and he wants to make me happy, whereas I used to do everything you asked to make you happy! I was miserable. We're over. Now go''

''We're not through. I will be back for you, Isabella'' He left the room before either of us could reply. Bella broke down, stress over-coming her. I laid her in her bed, settling down next to her. She snuggled into me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

For now, things would be okay. Just for tonight.

**Well, there ya go! What did you think? Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I must be high-probably- or in a generous mood. Yes, two chapters in one day! Can you guys believe it? Anyway, chapter six! :D**

I woke up to intense heat and a muscular body engulfing me, so I moved closer.

''Morning you'' Pressure on my head for a moment ''You sleep okay?'' No, I didn't.

''Yeah, kind of. Just a small nightmare, nothing major'' Bella, you're a liar.

''Good'' A hand grasped mine, pulling up between us and resting on Paul.

''Did...Did Ed..._he._..Come back at all?'' Paul pulled me up to him, making me look into his warm eyes.

''Yes. He did, but I told him to go away- not as nicely as that- but he still left. Thankfully'' Relief swept across my entire body, relaxing it.

''Paul?''

''Yeah?''

''Um, can...Can I introduce you to Charlie today, you know, as my um...My boyfriend'' I stumbled over the word. Paul looked like a child who'd be told that it'd be Christmas everyday.

''Yeah! We sure can Bella!'' His excitement was contagious and I giggled as he picked me up and slung me over his broad shoulders, piggybacking me all the way downstairs before not-so-gracefully plopping me into a seat and annoucing he was going to make me, and him, breakfast. I couldn't hide my grimace.

''What?''

''Well, Its just I wanted to cook for you. Please?'' And for some reason, I pouted and widened my eyes. His resolve crumbled and he sat down opposite me. ''Fine, you win''

''Yay! What do you want to eat then?''

''Whatever you're having. Twice.'' I grumbled about him eating enough for a football team and more. He just chuckled and patted his hard stomach.

I scrambled round flinging stuff into pots and stirring as Paul watched my every move. Until I moved my hair away from my neck. I heard a crack, and my eyes registered Paul leaving, muttering about murderous vampires and stupid leeches. I just stood there, watching him leave.

''Paul..._Please'' _My voice had a hint of abandonment about it and I heard his footfalls halt, and then get louder as he returned to the kitchen. I ran to him, wary of his slightly vibrating form.

''Don't go, please'' I whispered. His expression became pained, antagonised.

''I'm sorry Bella. Its just...'' He gathered my hair in a bunch, at the nape of my neck, and examined the clear finger marks circling round, multiple times, criss-crossing in a sick pattern. He touched one, gently, sweeping his hand across before resting it against my cheek. Heat blazed through me from that one area and I lent into his comforting touch, his hand. I took a step closer; he moved back.

''Sorry. I'm...I just...I'm not coping'' With that he fled. I fell. Tears once again poured from my eyes. I turned the cooker off and sat on the wooden chair I'd vacated just ten minutes before. I shuddered with repressed sobs.

He returned ten minutes later, shame-faced. I just looked up at him, unable to feel angered. I just wanted to be in his arms, being held. He pulled me up out of my chair, pulling me into his chest and sobbing. I just worked my arms around him, and held him as tight as I could. I needed him, just as much as I needed to air to breathe. The feeling of want for Paul was so disconcerting, my emotions couldn't keep up and I felt like I was on a rollercoaster.

''Breakfast?'' I asked weakly, breaking the silence.

''Sure'' I heated up the already cooked food in the microwave, just staring at Paul until the microwave _pinged!_ to let me know it was warm. I passed him his plate and picked mine up. We ate in silence, the elephant in the room getting noisier and noisier...

''Paul, why are you always leaving me?'' I tried to sound confident; instead hurt laced my voice. His fork fell to his empty plate with a clang.

''I have temper issues. And if I'm honest, it takes little to annoy me. It started when my _father_ left my mother after I turned nine. I was heartbroken, and I was bullied. And one day I snapped. Almost killed a kid because he was taunting me. And ever since then, I've just been getting more and more resentful, and I get angry and upset, for no reason sometimes. And you've seen Emilys' face, right?'' I nodded ''Sam got upset, for one second, and look what happened. I can't hurt you. I won't. You mean the world to me, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, even if its unintentional''

I looked at his face and saw no emotion, just raw hurt. And I wanted to help him.

''Paul, I love you'' His arms appeared and he threw them around me.

''I love you too Bella'' He kissed my collar bone. I smiled.

''Right you, go home. Come back in an hour'' We'd both heard Charlie get up so Paul snook out of the back door. I laid out a plate of warm food for him, then headed upstairs to shower and get ready. I flung my hair around my neck, hiding the marks. Just had one thing to do...

''Dad?''

''Yeah?''

''Erm, is it okay if Paul comes down later?'' A puzzled look dawned on Charlies face.

''Why?''

''Well, I kinda broke up with Edward...For Paul'' Charlie looked positively delighted at this revelation. I think his face almost split. My dad actually hugged me, and danced off into the kitchen singing. Loudly, and very badly.

I laughed and walked up the stairs. I was too keyed-up to spend ages in the shower, so I jumped in, washed, and out in record time. I dried- at some point Charlie came upstairs to get ready and dressed- and put on some shorts as it was sunny day today. We didn't get them often, but when we did, it was always boiling hot. I grabbed a tank-top and hoodie, ran downstairs and just as i'd pulled my right arm through the sleeve there was a knock at the door.

''I'll get it'' I all but shouted into the living room. I opened it and stood there was Paul, thankfully with a shirt on. I hugged him briefly before twining my hand in his and leading him into the room. I could sense his nerves, but I knew him and Charlie would get along.

''Hey, Mr. Swan''

''Hey son, sit down'' He looked thoughtful for a moment ''Call me Charlie. None of this business''

''Okay, Charlie'' The TV caught his interest then. Then the sport talk began, so I went upstairs to finish my homework.

After about half an hour, I went back down. Both of them still immersed in conversation and I smiled. Charlie and Edward could've never talked like that. I took them both a drink in ''Thanks'' said at the same time, hardly breaking from their talking. I shook my head and sat next to Paul, gripping his hand.

There was another knock at the door so I went to get it. Stood there was Jake and Billy. They knew Paul was here. I smiled and invited them him, a chorus of ''Heys!'' ringing from the room. I went and took my place inbetween Paul and Jake, gripping Pauls' hand again.

As I sat and watched all the men in my life bond, I grinned and I knew things could only possibly get better.

**So, how'd I do? Hate/Love? Let me know! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Well done to the anonymous reviewer who said Bella seemed somewhat Bipolar; you clearly missed when she says 'my emotions couldn't keep up and I felt like I was on a rollercoaster'. Please read it properly. i get irked when someone states the obvious, trying to be smart.**

**Anywho, rant over. i'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone whose read/reviewed/subscribed/fave'd- its pleasing to know that so many people want to read this. Makes my writing a lot more satisfying when people take the time to do that :)**

**And on with Chapter Seven.(Chapter seven already!)**

Paul grinned lazily as I swatted his hands away from the cookies I had just pulled out of the oven. We were going down for the Tribal stories tonight, to listen and learn from them.

''Just one. Please?''

''No, Paul. I said wait'' His face fell into a child-like disappointment and I stifled my laughter. I had been so content, so happy these past couple of weeks. Edward was still causing problems though. So he was staying true to his word. Paul had noticed my faraway look and pulled me onto his lap.

''Whats up?'' His chin rested on my shoulder.

''Just thinking''

''Never'' The sarcasm rolled off his tounge, like a second language. I rolled my eyes and struggled out of his grasp. He pulled me back and kissed me, ensuring I was thoroughly distracted. Pulling back, he laughed and grabbed one of the scalding cookies. He cursed.

''Told you so'' He stuck his tounge out and proceded to stuff the cookie into his mouth, crumbs flying everywhere. I whacked him on his hard head with the palm of my head. It hurt me more. I packed the rest of them into a box before Paul could eat anymore. He grumbled. I chucked him under his chin, and laughed. I had done that alot recently, and my laughter sounded my open and care-free.

''Just gonna go change. And leave those goddam cookies alone, or else...!'' I warned him, mock-glaring at his smirk, then went upstairs to change my top. I heard my truck start up and I knew he was waiting for me, so I ran back down- I left a note for Charlie- grabbed the box of still warm cookies and locked the door behind me.

I smiled as we rumbled through the trees, and down the winding road. I was spending the entire night in La Push, with my Paul. I repressed a delighted shudder.

''Bella?''

''No, you can wait until we get there''

''Damn''

''Language!'' He had the decency to look abashed, but then smirked at me. I knew what he was thinking.

''No, Paul, kissing me will not be a sufficient enough distraction''

''What will be then?'' He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and I sighed, ignoring his comment and turning to look out the window. I felt his hand over mine. Jake's house came into view, and I felt the truck slow, and then come to a stop outside it. I could already see people milling around his garden, but I knew he'd be in his hidden shed, working on his car, so me and Paul headed there first.

''...and what does that mean?'' I was startled when I heard a voice I knew very well floating out the shed.

''Means...erm, well, imprinting, means that...Its kinda like...Aloveatfirstsightthing'' Ah, Jake had imprinted and was apparently struggling to explain the concept.

''Huh?'' Me and Paul entered the shed then, and I watched her eyes widen in shock, then her features relaxed into a warm smile.

''Bella!'' I was embraced by soft limbs.

''Hey, Ang!'' I returned the hug rather awkwardly, as I was still carrying the box.

''Erm, not being rude Bella, but why're are you here?'' I looked at Paul, then took his hand in mine. That was answer enough. Angela squealed before embracing me once more.

''I could ask you the same thing'' I quirked an eyebrow at my best friend, who was still sat on the floor playing with a wrench, and he blushed. I laughed, before going to hug him.

''Congrats, Jake. You deserve happiness'' I whispered so low in his ear, kissed his cheek and returned to my place next to Paul.

''Oh, Angela, this is Paul'' He nodded in greeting so I elbowed him.

''Hi''

''Hi, Paul'' Angela then headed back to Jake.

''We'll leave you two to it then'' Paul winked. I waved and mouthed ''See you later'' at them both.

I headed to the house, and finally passed an excited Paul a cookie. His expression was one of joy. I went and put the rest in the tiny kitchen and went back out.

Only to find Paul sparring with Seth. The younger wolf had the advantage, until Paul got him in a headlock. I shook my head and watched the spectacle unfold. Seth was struggling, and managed to hook his leg around Pauls and brought them both down, breaking his hold and getting into a standing position.

Paul growled and lunged for Seth, who ducked and rolled out of the way. I watched Paul intently, seeing how smoothly his muscles rippled under dark skin, coiling and unfurling his body. I watched his legs stride, carried by powerful calfs.

I watched as him and Seth both became wolves, startling the watching crowd, and eliciting sqeauls of delight from the girls.

The tangle of fur and claws rolled away into the surrounding trees, snarls echoing around. I shook my head, sat down, and waited for my wolf to return. I couldn't wait to hear the Legends later on.

**Well, there it is! Another chapter. Its just a filler really, until we get onto the good stuff! Thank you to 'supernaturalNUT' for the idea of Jake imprinting on Angela- I was just gonna make up a character, but its easier to work with one thats already there. Anyway, as usual, tell me what you think :) love/hate-let me know! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is rather short. Sorry about that, but its a plot thickener. Enjoy!**

**Chapter eight commences...**

I felt my eyes watering as I sat and listened to Billy talking about the third wifes sacrifice. It was me, just two months ago; I was prepared to hurt myself so Edward would've survived against Victoria. I shuddered into Paul's side and scooted closer, his arm slung over my shoulder.

''You okay, sweetheart?'' I nodded, my attention captured by Billy. I heard him chuckle and he pulled me closer.

I sat, and listened, for the entire duration of the stories whilst the fire crackled and sparked. The orange glow elongated the shadows, make the friendly reservation seem cold. I vaguely heard people muttering ''Bye's'' so at some point I must've fallen asleep, and I was in Pauls' arms. I was aware of entering a house, and a light coming on. I remember being placed on a bed; the pillows were adjusted. A warm body landed next to me, and my arms curled around the person.

The nightmares were non-existent tonight. I slept soundly.

The blistering heat was what I woke up too. A smiling face looked down on me, a hand stroking my cheek. I yawned, stretched and climbed out of the bed.

An indignant ''Hey!'' followed my exit and I turned to see a frowning Paul looking at me. I chuckled and headed to his bathroom. I'd grabbed my duffel bag from the floor, and I changed whilst I was in there.

I went back into the room to find Paul up and, surprisingly, half-dressed. I ran my hands down his chest, feeling his muscles tense under my touch. His arms wrapped around my waist and I kissed his smirking lips.

''I love you, Bella'' A kiss to my temple.

''I love you too, Paul'' I wrestled my way free, much to his disappointment.

''Don't scowl, it makes you look funny''

''...''

''You know you love me''

''I know. So, you ready to head back to yours?'' I nodded.

''We still going to Port Angeles. I owe you a date'' I nodded again, grinning at him. His smile was wide. His hands cupped my face for one last kiss before we climbed into the truck. I noticed him staring at me on the drive down. I quirked my eyebrow ''Yes?''

''You know you're beautiful, right?'' I scoffed at him.

''No, really. You are'' He tangled his hand with my free one and I sighed in sheer happiness. We reached my house too soon. The cruiser was gone...

''Charlie's still out'' I heard the grin in his voice.

''I know'' I opened the door and got out, walking up to the house, leaving Paul to grab my bag and lock the truck. He was at my side, instantly. And he was tense. And shaking.

''Hey, hey. Whats up?''

''Vamp'' Was his reply. I froze.

''When?''

''Last night. Im glad you stayed on the Rez'' His shaking had calmed. I gripped his hand with my own.

''I'm just gonna run a quick check and alert the others''

''Okay. Be careful, and I love you Paul''

''I love you too'' He kissed me, once, on the lips. I carried my bag upstairs, watching Paul from the window of my room as he phased and ran off around the perimetre.

A hand wrapped around my mouth; a cold hand. My eyes grew wide with terror.

''Hello, Isabella'' A velvety voice whispered into my ear. I started struggling with my captor, even though it was pointless.

''You and I are going to go somewhere, away from that wolfy of yours, so you're not brainwashed anymore'' My protests became more frantic, screaming against his solid hand. His other worked its way around my waist, pulling me to him. ''Now, now. Stop your fighting. I won't hurt _you''_ I was instantly worried for Paul. He would find me gone.

His nose ran up and down my neck and I shuddered in fear.

''Shush, shush'' I was picked up, bridal style and jumped out of my window, releasing my mouth. And I shouted and screamed. He couldn't stop me, otherwise he'd drop me.

''Paul! Help! Now!'' I screeched and shouted. The thudding of multiple paws alerted me to the packs presence. The black wolf, Sam, stepped forward, growling. Each one had their teeth bared and their ears were flat against their heads.

''Now, now, any need for all this? I've merely come to collect Bella and take her home'' His voice smooth, but no longer did it dazzle me. It frightened me. I looked helplessly as Wolf-Paul.

''I love you Paul'' He bowed his head at me, as Edward took off running. The pack followed, but Edward was faster. I was scared. Scared for me, and Paul.

I couldn't lose him. Not now.

**Ooo, drama! Made Edward Darkward. Sorry guys. You know the drill- Love/hate, let me know! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first off, I am not criticising the anonymous reviewer. In fact, you're reading my story, so thank you. So before you blow your lid, I was just stating something that appeared true. It wasn't a smartass comment; I was being honest. **

**Anyway, enough of that- Here is chapter nine! Enjoy! (Ps, more darkward- twisted/obssesive) I feel like I have to warn people about that... **

I sat gulping in copious amounts of air, feeling the back of the chair dig into my spine. Where was Paul? I squirmed under my binds and I was chastised.

''Bella! Why're you trying to get out?'' His voice held enough surprise that I stopped dead.

''I don't want to be here! _I don't want to be near you!_'' I started crying, again. But it was fruitless. He would only wipe my tears away and try to comfort me.

''Shh, I won't let that wolf brainwash you, Love'' I shook my head frantically.

''Edward... _Please!_'' My voice sounded broken, strained. But then my stomach rumbled.

''I'll go make you some food'' He was in the kitchen before I could even blink.

''Edward?'' I knew he would hear me.

''Yes, Love?''

''Where are the others?''

''Ah, I thought you might ask. They've gone hunting. They'll be back later today'' I internally sighed with relief. They'd help me. I got lost in thought; daydreaming.

A plate was placed on the table and I was freed. I shot my arms forward and grabbed the warm plate, scarfing it down. I heard a low chuckle.

''I need to feed you more, don't I?'' I stopped mid-chew, looking at him with wide-eyes. I wasn't hungry anymore, so I pushed the plate away. Edward saw my look of disgust and took my plate away without question, bringing me a glass of water when he returned. I drank that happily.

''Now Love, when do you want to get married?'' I choked on the water.

''Never!'' I said this as vehemently as I could.

''But you agreed to marry me!''

''...Before I fell in love with Paul'' I said quietly.

A roar escaped his lips, vicious and piercing. I shied from the sound.

''You will marry me, Isabella!''

''N...no, I won't''

''Yes, you will'' His voice lowered dangerously, eyes narrowing ''When the others get back'' I was tied back up then, watching him head out of the door. I needed Paul. I felt hollow and empty, I needed to be with him, now. I shut my eyes, hoping to sleep. It worked.

I woke up to the sound of angry hissing.

''Why would you do this Edward!''

''She still loves me! She was just brainwashed!'' His voice rang with desperation

''If you love her, you'd want her to be happy!''

''She can be happy with me!''

''But she's not, is she? Bella's fighting you, because she's in love with Paul!''

''.!'' I heard a whimper ''She loves me!''

''No, she doesn't'' A new voice chimed in, Jasper.

''When Alice said Pauls' name then, I felt Bella's emotions change into ones of peace, happiness and love'' I heard someone scoff ''She loves him, more so than she loved you''

''No! We're getting married!''

''Edward, do you love Bella?'' His answer was silent

''Well let her go''

''No. We're getting married and I'm changing her!''

''Edward'' Carlisle cut in now ''I demand you let Isabella go!''

''Carlisle, father, I can't. She belongs with me'' Silent for a beat ''Help me change her, please''

''No. You're taking away her choice, Edward. I refuse to be a part of this'' I almost screamed when a large, cold hand clampled over half of my face.

''Quiet, Bellsy. I'm busting you out, so stay still'' I froze, willing my heart to slow. Hands worked at vampire speed to untie me, and I was slung over Emmetts broad back, this scenario heartbreakingly familiar. I was then brought round and carried bridal style, into the large dining room.

''Hi, guys'' I sounded scared. Good.

''''Emmett, put her back. Now!'' Edward was growling, an unbroken noise.

''Ah, pipe down, Eddie-Boy. I figured Bella should have a say'' He didn't put me down though, so I spoke from my place in his arms.

''Edward, please. Let me go back to Paul. I stopped loving you a long time ago. You stopped me from being around my best friend. He was there to fix me, bring me back to life after you left me alone in the woods. One of the Quileute wolves, Sam, brought me back to Charlie. He didn't hurt me! Edward, I need to be with Paul; Im empty and hollow. I need him just like I need the air to breathe. I love him, more than my own life. And I miss him, painfully'' My voice had lowered to a mere whisper, but I knew that every ear in the room would hear me ''I want to be human. I want to get married, have children and grow old, with Paul''

I looked around the room, and my eyes landed on Rosalies' breathtaking face and her wide eyes were shining with unshed tears. I was going to live the life she craved.

''No!'' A voice ruined the calm moment ''You love me! You will marry me!''

''I don't want to. I want to be with Paul''

His eyes shimmered with anger. Then he lunged.

**Chapter nine? Done! Love/Hate- let me know! :) May post another chapter today, depends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! Thank you to everyone! Your reviews make my day :) **

**I should've had this up yesterday, so for my carelessness, you guys get two chapters today.**

**Here is chapter ten...**

Everything seemed to happen at once. Edward's lunge was blocked by Jasper, his solid body taking the full impact, and I was out of Emmetts arms, who went to help restrain the snarling Edward, and into Rosalie's, her gold eyes burning into mine. Then, she ran. Fast. The world blurred into one continous stretch of green and it amazed me that she could even see where she was going. After what seemed like seconds, we stopped in a clearing. Then I was set back on my feet, and I stayed still until the world stopped moving around me.

''I'm sorry, Bella'' I heard the quiet, whispered apology ''I envied you, and what you had. You were stupid to ever think that you'd be happy in this life. You'd want to have children and grow old someday. I'm glad you've chosen differently, Bella. I'm starting to respect you more, and Im sorry I treated you so badly'' I turned, and saw Rosalie. Her head was bowed, and she was scuffing the dirt with her feet, hands behind her back. I did the only thing I could think of.

I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen, then relax into my embrace. Her cold limbs hugging me back. I felt her body shake, and I realised she was dry sobbing. I was startled for a second, then held her tighter.

''Im so sorry Bella!'' She cried.

''I know, I know'' I patted her back; smoothing Rosalies' hair didn't seem a good choice. She noticed my hesitation and laughed slightly, knowing _why _I hesitated.

''Rosalie'' I was interrupted

''Call me Rose, Bella''

''Well, Rosal-...Rose, I know you thought I was making the wrong choice -I now know I was- But I was blinded. Teenage crushes can do that to you. Paul makes me feel so, so complete. I feel like I need him to live. I love him'' She nodded into my shoulder and hugged me tighter before pulling away and looking at me.

''Bella, I'm happy you've made the right choice. Just so you know, I always though of you as my sister, and I always will'' I felt my eyes water, and I almost cried.

''You too Rose'' Rosalies' head whipped round, I found myself flying again, and I was back at the Cullen mansion. I could hear the snarls, and shouting from the inside.

''W... Why are we back here?''

''We need to talk about things. With the entire family'' As Rose entered the house, I was passed back into another pair of cold arms.

''Hey, Emmett'' I was given a dimpled grin in return. My eyes scanned the room, and they landed on Edward, the scene eerily reminiscent of last month. Jasper and Carlisle had Edward restrained, his eyes wild, teeth bared and lip curled, feral growls escaping him.

''Edward, you need to calm down. Please son!'' Carlisle looked different, sounded different. He looked like a Vampire.

''Yeah, man. You know Bella belongs with Paul''

''NO!'' He struggled.

''Dude, let her go. Look you're scaring Bellsy!'' Edward stopped and took a look at my face, and his eyes registered my fright and he hung his head, suddenly defeated.

''I'm sorry Bella''

''I know, Edward. You were out of order. You know I love Paul.'' He nodded, not looking up.

''Let me go''

''Forgive me, Bella'' He was released and he shot off out the backdoor, into the wilderness behind the house.

''Emmett, can you take me to the treaty line? Oh, and just because I am dating a werewolf, doesn't mean I'll stop visiting my family'' Esme's face lit up, her eyes glowing. I was out of Emmetts arms again, and passed round recieveing hug after hug. I was crying once I was in Emmetts arms again. ''Cheer up Baby Bells'' I grinned at him through watery eyes.

''We love you Bella. Remember that''

''I love you all too. You will always be my family. And I hope one day, that Edward can be included in that''

''I apologise for his behaviour. He can't take not getting his own way''

I waved at the gathered Vampires one last time.

Emmett set off running. My chest started to feel less hollow. I was going home.

**So, Rosalie and Bella bonding :3 I know this is short, but I'm putting up another chapter soon. I promise :) Love/Hate- Let me know! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven you say? Yes! TWO chapters in ONE day. Its my way of saying sorry for not updating yesterday :) Enjoy!**

I heard the wolves before I saw them, relief etched onto each of their furry faces. I grinned excitedly as I saw the grey wolf appear along side me and Emmett. True to his word, he was taking me all the way to the treaty line. His face was set in determination, and the serious look on Emmetts face was sobering. I was shocked. We reached the border, and I was placed gently on my feet, before being swept back up in a hug.

''Please, please come back and see us Bella. I miss you, sis''

''I miss you too Em-bear'' I hugged him back with all the strength I could manage. The wolves had gone into the thickness of the trees, to phase back.

''Love you, Bellsy'' He kissed the top of my head, nodded to the people behind us and ran.

''Love you too, Em'' I knew he'd hear me. Then I turned.

''Paul!'' I ran to him, his arms outstretched, wide. His grin even wider. I flung myself at him, as his strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me off the floor. My feet dangled three feet off the mossy ground, my arms around his neck. Holding him close.

I felt him breathing me in, before his lips were touching every inch of my face and neck. I giggled as he pulled me closer and carried on kissing me, before finally capturing my willing lips in his.

''Oh, god. Bella! I never thought I'd see you again'' He sounded scared. Then he noticed my wrists, the binding marks left there and his eyes darkened, his grip tightened around me and I felt him shake. He caught himself, and started breathing through his nose, heavily. His hands loosened, and the rush of blood through me burned. He put me back on the floor, and looked at me. His hand under my chin made me look back up at him. I smiled, though it felt forced.

''I love you, Paul'' Those words weren't forced, they rolled off my tongue, natural and easy. Like breathing. His smile returned and I was wrapped back up in his arms.

''I love you too, My Bella'' He carried me back to the Rez, the rest of the pack surrounding us, flanking us.

''Hey, Jake''

''Hey, Bells'' He had a crease between his brows ''You okay?''

''Im fine, you know me. Always finding troublesome Vampires. The usual'' The pack relaxed into easy smiles, Jared and Jake laughed, and the tension surrounding us eased as First Beach came into view. I snuggled deeper into Pauls' chest, feeling his muscles ripple underneath me.

''I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I shouldn't have left you. It was stupid, and reckless leaving you with the smell of Vampire around''

''Its okay. Im back now, forever'' I kissed his cheek and settled back down, reveling in the warmth of his body.

I was placed on a log, every member of the pack sitting around as Sam gathered drift wood. As he lit it, I was immersed in watching the blue flames. Pretty.

I jumped when Paul sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

''What did that leech do to you?'' He grabbed my wrist, pulled it up to his face to look at the blossoming, purple mark left there.

''He restrained me, he was adamant I was going to marry him, and he tried to change me'' Growls erupted from around the fire.

''Why didn't he?'' Paul ground out the words, struggling to mantain his composure.

''The rest of the family saved me. Edward had deluded himself into thinking you'd brainwashed me, that I loved him. He thought the rest of the Family would agree with him, but he kept me restrained to stop me from 'escaping'. Ha, he could tell I didn't want to be near him. But he scared me. I thought he was going to change me''

''I'll have to go thank the bloodsuckers later'' I could hear the mild surprise hidden in his voice.

''Be nice. To me, they're still family. Even if the eldest son is unhinged and deranged'' This drew laughs from our group.

I grinned into Pauls shoulder. He pulled me into his lap, pushing my hair behind my ear and trailing kisses up and down my throat.

''Someones cheered up'' I laughed at his eagerness.

''I know I have'' His voice was husky and low. That sent shudders ripping through my body. He felt them, and grinned at my reaction before continuing.

''Um, we'll see you guys later'' I heard everyone leave, giving us reunion time. ''Bye, see you later!''

His kisses sent electricit pulsing through my body, a moan slipping through my teeth. I felt his chest vibrate, and an animalistic noise rumbled through him. I worked my fingers into his hair, tugging him closer to me. I straddled his hips, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our tongues' fought for dominance. He slipped us down, and I was laid on top of him, chest to chest.

I was gloriously happy. I needed this. Nothing would ruin this moment for us.

**Yay! Another chapter. Just because I love you all so much :) love/hate- let me know! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Awww :( we're almost at the end of this story. But I'm thinking sequel to Paul/Bellas' Journey. What do you think? Let me know! :D**

**Anyway, chapterrrr twelveeee...**

''Oh, no. Oh god, no!'' My head fell into my hands as I showed Angela the little, inoffensive stick. My life was over. As of now.

''Bella, it'll be okay. I promise''

''But what am I going to tell Paul...And Charlie!''

''They'll both react fine, you'll see'' I snorted.

''Charlie'll shoot Paul. Then ground me forever'' I looked around helplessly. My eyes landed on Angelas' and they held some amusement.

She had become part of the 'Pack' around the same time as me, and after Jake had finally got around to explaining what imprinting is, she was thrilled. Even though she had to end things with Ben, but he took that okay. Ish. I now lived with Paul in his little house, as my Dad had finally gotten around to telling me he was with Sue Clearwater. Finally. I grinned at the memory of that day, his nerves apparant as he stuttered to me that he was seeing Sue. Angela and Jacob lived a minutes walk away.

But how was I going to explain _this?_

First, I had to find, and tell, Paul. His reaction would settle on how I would tell Charlie. I gulped and stood up, Angela linking her arm through mine as we headed back into Emilys' kitchen.

''Em?''

''Uh?''

''Its...I'm...Ergh''

''Its positive then, yes?''

''Ugh'' I couldn't seem to be able to form proper words at the moment. I was shaking.

''Em, she needs to find Paul'' Angela chimed in.

''Sure, but first, I'll call the clinic. See if they have any available appointements for today. Then you can tell Paul everything. Then Charlie''

''Okay. Thank you'' I sat down just as a cup of something was placed in front of me. I vaugely heard Emily picking up the phone and calling someone. I waited. Eventually she returned to the kitchen, a half-grin on her scarred face.

''Today, at ten-thirty'' It was quarter-to-ten now. I stood up.

''Thank you, Em'' I said weakly as I hugged her.

''I'll come with you Bella'' Angela appeared by my side, her eyes glowing with excitement.

''Fine. We'll be back soon Em''

''Bye girls'' We left the door open behind us, allowing a breeze to swirl through the house and around us. We headed to the truck, but I let Ang drive. I was shaking too much.

La Pushs' small clinic/hospital came into view as the truck trundled along the potted road. My nerves had hit a high and I felt faint. Head between knees it is. I heard a chuckle.

''Shut up'' I groaned as the faintness passed and I was able to sit up straight. I shot a glare at the small building as we stopped. I got out and held Angs' hand as we headed to the entrance. ''God help me''. Angela laughed again before pushing me through the doors.

We walked up to reception.

''Um, hi. Bella Swan. I have an appointment at ten-thirty'' We were only five minutes early. Yay.

''Yes. You have a pregnancy appointment with... Dr. Wiltshire. She'll be with you in a few minutes, if you'd like to take a seat Miss Swan'' I nodded numbly, my head fuzzy. I sat talking to Angla, before a tan, pretty woman with plaited black hair approached me.

''You must be Miss Swan. Please, come with me'' I followed her through to the small examination room, my nerves so shot I felt like crying and laughing.

''Now, we had a call from a Miss...Young, I believe, earlier today. She tells me you took a pregnancy test, which came back positive?'' I nodded.

''Now, we can confirm this here with a sample of your urine...'' I nodded again, and took the sample holder from her, still shaking. I went back a few minutes later, and passed it too her. I watched as she placed something into it, and watched as the miniscule piece of paper turned purple.

''Well, Miss Swan, you are most definently pregnant'' I groaned internally, but the shock must've shown on my face.

''There are other options...'' I shook my head fiercely. I would not get rid of, or give up, this baby. My baby. Mine and Pauls. A rush of warmth flooded through me.

''I'm keeping this baby...But I would like to know how far along...'' I trailed off as she agreed with me.

''Right, if you could get up on the bed. I'll scan you, and then we'll have an accurate time frame for you'' She smiled as she reached for a tube of something.

''This'll be cold, I'm just warning you'' Then I gasped as the coldness hit my stomach. Then relaxed as it was spread about. I watched the small moniter, and a small shape appeared on the screen. I felt tears well up and spill over.

''There, Miss Swan, is your baby. And judging by the size of it, you're about three months gone. You should have a bump pretty soon'' Three months. I counted back in my head... The day at the beach! Wow. I felt more tears fall over my cheeks.

''Thank you, Dr. Wiltshire'' I left the room and walked back to where Angela was waiting. She took in my expression and I was being hugged by her.

''Three months'' I whispered quietly and she gasped ''Congratulations, Bella'' Happiness saturated her voice.

''Thanks, Ang'' I gritted my teeth ''It would appear I have news to spread now'' She laughed loudly and linked arms as we headed back to my truck. This was going to be a long day.

**Woo, another chapter finished. Love/Hate- Let me know guys! ooo, boy, or girl? Let me know, and names :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh, chapter thirteen. A huge thank you to n8tivegurl, you were my 50th reviewer! :D and your review made me smile. See if we can get another 50, ey? :D**

I sat breathing in and out through my nose, the cold air stinging my nostrils and throat. Angela was rubbing circles on the small of my back.

''Right, lets go tell Em, besides Sam should be back. He can contact Paul'' Angela mumbled in agreement and we headed into Emilys' house. I was greeted with a hug, and I braced myself to tell the news, just as Sam appeared, as I'd predicted.

''Hey Em, Sam''

''Well, how'd it go?''

''How did what go?'' Sam cut in, worry creasing his face. The pack had automatic responses about each others imprints.

''Bellas appointment. So...?''

''Three months. So yep, I am most definantly pregnant. You're gonna be an Aunt!'' There was a squeal and I was crushed into Emily's welcoming arms, I hugged her back. Sam then gave me a gentle, warm embrace.

''Congratulations, Bella'' I smiled at him.

''Have you seen...''

''...Paul? Yes. He's out on patrol, but I can call him here. If you want me to'' I nodded eagerly. He laughed and headed out the door

''Don't think about it though!'' I shouted at his receding form.

''So, how're you feeling Bella?''

''Numb. But really excited. I don't know, its just strange'' I folded my hands over my stomach ''to think that there's a life, inside me'' Her smile softened, and she nodded.

''Well, you know me and Sam are here for you''

''Me too'' Angela chimed in.

''Thanks guys'' My voice was a whisper as I sat down, my hands still clasped around my flat stomach.

''By the way, the Doc said I'd have a noticeable bump within the next couple of weeks'' Sqeauls.

''Hey! What's with all the noise. Pft'' Paul appeared at the door, leaning against the frame, his enormous, muscled body blocking the light. I sighed.

''Um, hey. Paul'' He joined me at the table, his brow furrowed in confusion. His head cocked in my direction.

''Bella?''

''Uhuh?'' I squeaked.

''What is that noise?'' Oh. Super-dooper-wolfy-hearing.

''Paul, don't freak...'' He montioned for me to continue.

''Well, I...Uh...You see...I...Erm, I may...I'm pregnant'' His eyes widened. Then his face broke into a glorious, splitting grin. Before I was picked up and pulled into his warm chest, bridal style. I felt something warm on my face and I realised Paul was crying.

''Hey! What's up?'' I wiped away the rolling tears. He was still smiling.

''Im gonna be a dad! Oh, Bella. I love you'' He was kissing every inch of visible skin and I laughed. I was worried for no reason. He placed me back down in my seat, clasping my hand in his.

''Do you mind if I go tell the others...'' He trailed off as the 'others' came into the room.

''Guess what?''

''What?'' They asked simultaneously.

''Im gonna be dad!'' Whoops echoed off the tiny kitchen walls, smiles on each russet face.

''Paul? Yeah, we still have to tell Charlie'' But even that didn't ruin his mood. He simply stood up, pulling me with him and headed out the door. Looks like we were gonna tell him now. He was babbling excitedly now, words indistinguishable. I shook my head and carried on to Sue and Charlies'. I was nervous, but Pauls reaction was the only one I really cared about. He was the most important person in my life. Now, this little person was here, they both meant the world.

I gulped as Sues brickhouse came into my eyeline, noticing that they were sat in the garden enjoying the sun. Paul noticed my hesitation and pulled me forward. He laughed at my scowl.

''Hey kids!'' My dad shouted from his position on the chair. I hesitated even more.

''Hey Charlie, Sue'' Paul waved, splaying his fingers.

''What can I do for you two today?'' My dad grinned and squinted at us.

''We have something to tell you Charlie'' Said Paul. His expression instantly became suspicious. He sat straighter in his chair and called to Sue, who came into the garden and joined us.

''Hm, and what would this be?''

''Well dad, you see, me and Paul here, we've made you a grandad-to-be'' His face ran through a plethora of colours and emotions. I stayed still as he calmed down.

''Im gonna be a grandaddy?''

''Yes Charlie. You're going to be a Grandad'' Paul cut in for me, his deep voice calming my nerves. He smiled at us.

''Well congratulations Baby girl'' He got up to hug me, Sue joining him. I hugged them both back, when I noticed the sparkle on Sues' finger. I coughed and looked pointedly at her left hand. My dad had the decency to look abashed. I laughed.

''When were you going to tell me then?''

''Well kid, I only asked a couple days ago...''

''Well Sue, I'm glad he loves you enough. Im happy for the both of you'' Sue whispered a quiet ''Thank you'' and my dad just beamed at me.

''Well, I had better be getting back to Emilys'' I hugged both of them goodbye and took a hold of Pauls hand after he had finished shaking Charlies'.

''See you soon'' We left through the small wooden gate, smiles on both of our faces, our twined hands swinging between us.

We reached First Beach, and I stopped to admire the sun, when I was pulled into Paul, my back against his chest.

''Theres something wrong with you Isabella Swan'' He muttered in my ear, his breath fanning across my face.

''Mm, and what would that be, Paul Lahote?''

''Your names all wrong'' He placed kisses up and down my neck.

''Mmmhm, and why would that be?''

''You should be Mrs Paul Lahote. So marry me?'' His hands folded across my stomach.

''Yes. I will'' I turned and threw my arms around his neck. When we pulled apart, there was a small, velvety box in his left hand.

''Open it then'' I did. I gasped at the beauty of the ring, how the simple cut diamonds shined brilliantly along the slim, silver band. It was perfect. I choked on a sob and allowed him to place it on my left hand. I my watery smile. Then attacked his mouth with my own, feverish with need. We pulled apart, forehead to forehead.

''I love you''

''I love you too''

''C'mon, we'd better get back to everyone'' I groaned and he laughed at my expression before swinging me over his back. He ran, as I was a lot slower, and I knew he was eager to tell everyone the latest development. I kissed the nape of his neck as he ran. I noticed Emilys house appear over his shoulder. So I shouted once we were in range of everyones' hearing.

''Guys! Paul asked me to marry him! I said yes!''

Eight people scuffled and fought to get out the house first, but Emily and Angela won, their eyes brimming over with excitement. I was still on Pauls' back. I pointed at them both.

''You two will both me my maids of honour. No arguments or question. I love you both!'' I clambered down and landed on my backside with a soft thud, my bemused expression sending everyone into laughter.

''Hey, no fair. Help preggo up!'' Embry was the first to calm down and hoisted me up, even though he was still sniggering. I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

Yeah, I loved my family. Vampires included.

**The next few chapters will end this story. I know :( but I promise there will be a sequel. Next few chapters Bella will visit the Cullens aswell, just to announce her news(es) to her other family. Love/Hate- Let me know! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you! to everyone whose reviewed. I've had so many positive comments! You're amazing, every single one of you :D**

**Chapterrrr fourteen... :)**

I was sat laughing with Emily and patted my rounded stomach.

''I'm hungry'' I whined.

''Fine, fine. I'll go get you a muffin'' I felt my mouth water at the thought of biting into one of Emily's peanut butter muffins. I saw her return and my eyes lit up, my hands reaching eagerly. I was only four and half months gone, but I was huge already. I personally blamed Paul and his Wolfy genes. I bit into the soft crumbs, spilling them down my front and swallowing my first mouthful with a delighted moan of approval.

''This is gorgeous, Em'' Crumbs flew out of my mouth, spraying Emily. She laughed, then her expression became serious.

''When are you going to tell Reneé?'' I froze, mid-chew, and glared at her. I was still putting off the inevitable, even though I needed to speak to her soon. I was just nervous. She was my age when she became pregnant with me, and she'd always warned me to not live my life too fast.

''I'll ring her now then, I guess'' Better late than never, and besides, I was going to visit the Cullens later; Alice had been ringing me non-stop, so I needed to appease the dark-haired pixie. I grabbed the phone that Emily passed me, and punched in my mothers number. She knew about Paul, but not the baby.

_''Hello?''_

''Hi Mom! Its me''

_''Bella? Oh baby, I've missed you. How've you been? You and Paul okay?''_

_''_Miss you too mom, and im fine, and me and Paul are excellent. Mom, I have some news...''

_''What is it?''_

''Im having a baby'' Silence. Then delighted squeals down the phone.

_''Oh Bella, im so happy for you!''_

''Wait, you're not mad?''

_''Well, slightly. I'd rather you were older, but its your life. I can't control every aspect of it''_ A shout could be heard from the other end.

_''I have to go now, Bella. I'll call you later. I'm upset, but happy for you. Bye!''_

''Bye Mom'' The line went dead. I looked to Emily.

''She took it well. Well, better than I thought she would''

''Anyway, listen, I have to get off now, Emily. Have to go visit some vamps'' A worried look flashed across her face, replaced with a smile almost instantly ''I'll call you when I'm on my way home'' She visibly relaxed. I hugged her briefly, and headed into the room.

''Paul, I'm off now. I'll call you when I get there and on my way back, okay?'' He nodded, crossing the room in two strides and embracing me, kissing the top of my head.

''Be careful Bella, please'' It wasn't hard to miss the desperation laced in his voice.

''I'll be fine, now go back and watch your game. I'll see you soon. Love you'' I waddled out of the door, clasping my car keys. The truck rumbled to life beneath me. Jake had fixed her up well. I grinned and watched the greenery fly past me. I loved living in La Push, it was so peaceful. But I missed my Vampires. So, here I was, four and a half months pregnant with a shapeshifters baby, and I was off to visit Vampires. Well done Bella.

I turned into the driveway, knowing they'd hear my car turning in, hard road to soft dirt. I had barely stopped the car when Alice came bounding out the house, a dazzling smile on her beautiful face. I took a deep breath in, and stepped out.

''Wow! Bella! Look at you!'' I winced at her high-pitched squeal.

''Hi, Alice'' She appeared at the side of me and very gently placed her hands on my distended stomach, her mouth falling open in a soft 'O' shape.

''Im four and a half months gone'' Her eyes widened, so she knew when this baby was conceived.

''Congratulations''

''Alice'' A nasally, female voice rang out ''Is that the human?''

''Ergh'' Alice whispered so only I'd hear ''Come on, let me introduce you to our newest family member'' She clasped my hand in her own and pulled me along beside her.

My eyes landed on Esme, as we entered the house, her hand flying to her mouth as her own saw my figure. I was in her motherly embrace quicker than I could blink.

''Oh, Bella. I'm so happy for you'' When I pulled back, I saw the ghosting of tears across her eyes. I smiled.

''Thank you, Esme'' I heard a thud.

''Bellaaaaaaaa!''

''Emmy!'' I was hugged fiercly by the curly haired vamp.

''Woah, Bellsy! You got big!'' He was staring at me, almost like he was seeing me for the first time.

''Yeah, I sure did Emmy'' I laughed at his dumbstruck expression. I ducked my head.

''Hey, Rose''

''Bella, you look stunning. Pregnancy suits you'' My cheeks flamed, and I was hugged softly by Rosalie, her eyes bright.

''Well, I have a favour to ask you, Alice and Esme...'' They encouraged me to continue.

''Would you guys please be Aunts for my baby?''

''Of course. I'd be honoured. Oh, this is going to be the most spoiled baby in existence!'' Was Alice's immediate reply.

''Thank you, Bella'' Whispered Rose. Esme just nodded, her eyes unfathomable. There was a racket, and Edward came down the stairs, followed by a strawberry blonde Vampire.

''Why are you pregnant?''

''Oh, hi, Edward'' I said this lazily, probably because Jasper had just entered the room ''Bella'' He acknowlegde me. I splayed my fingers in a wave.

''Well?'' He demanded.

''Well, Edward, you know when a man and a woman love each other very mu-...'' He cut me off.

''Yes, yes. I know! But why would you want his baby?''

''Because I love him'' I said smoothly. I noticed then the ginger vamp was smoothing his hair and rubbing his back. She glared at me.

''Im Tanya. Edwards Girlfriend''

''Cool'' She seemed offended by the use of the word.

''Listen, girl. I don't why you're here. No one cares about you, or your mutant spawn''

''And I don't think people care for your being here, either, Tanya'' She hissed at me, crouching.

''Oh, so you're going to attack a pregnant woman?'' Her eyes registered my rather large bump, and she straightened. I had noticed that everyone except Edward had slowly moved into defensive positions around me. Carlisle then appeared, taking in the scene before him.

''Hello, Bella''

''Hi, Carlisle'' He came and stood in front of me, before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my forehead.

''You look well'' As he stepped the Esme's side ''But may I ask what is happening here?'' He looked pointedly at Tanya, who just pointed at me.

''Blame the human'' She sneered.

''Tanya, may I remind you that Bella is a part of this family. You are just Edwards girlfriend. Apparantly'' She looked shocked.

''B...But...She offended me!''

''Ginge, may I remind you that you called my baby a 'mutant spawn'. That alone caused me offence, and besides, you were the first one to speak. Not me''

''Tanya, please will you leave the house for the duration of Bellas' stay'' Carlisle pointed to the door. She took Edwards hand.

''What do you think you're doing?''

''Carlisle said I have to leave''

''You have to leave. Not me'' He pulled back from Tanya's slimy grasp. She simply turned on her heel and fled through the door.

''Well, now thats sorted. I have a question?'' Alices voice interrupted my train of thought.

''What?''

''Boy, or girl?''

''I don't know yet. We're waiting until this baby's born to find out, because its a wonderful surprise'' Alices little face fell, and I almost cracked. I did know, but I wasn't revealing the gender to anyone, not even Paul, yet.

''Its only another four and a half months Al'' She looked heartbroken.

''Come on, lets go shopping'' I knew those words would cheer her up, and I could tell her my baby's gender when we were alone. To keep her happy, of course. She insisted we take her Canary yellow porsche. I agreed, and hopped into the front. Within fifteen minutes we were in Port Angeles.

''Please tell me Bella'' I nodded and that one movement elicited an 'Eeeek' from her.

''Well, i'm having a little girl'' I thought Alice would literally die from the excitement.

''Oooooh, we have soooo much shopping to do! Lets go!'' I laughed and climed out the car. Today was going to be long.

**I promised this chapter yesterday. But the internet just wasn't cooperating at all :( i hate technology. Anyway, love/hate- let me know :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hate technology. I've finally got my internet connection running! Woo. For a teenager, i'm pretty slow with technology. Ah well.**

**Enjoy Chapter fifteen :)**

I laid on the soft sand, my hand running through the velvety grains. I felt a hand wrap around mine, holding it tight. I turned, and found myself pulled flush to a body. His other hand worked its way up my top, resting on the peak stomach. A mouth grazed the top of my ear.

''Just a few months, my Bella'' I smiled.

''Ugh, feels like i've been pregnant forever though'' I was currently six months pregnant. Felt like six years.

''You're beautiful though''

''Come on you, we have a wedding to get to'' I was hoisted into Pauls arms, and I laughed at the suddeness of the movement. He nuzzled my neck before setting off at a gentle run. It was Charlie and Sues' wedding today, and I was playig bridesmaid, along with Leah. We'd grown closer, and I was going to ask her to be Godmother to my baby, and I was planning on asking Jake to be Godfather. I'd discussed this with Paul, and he'd agreed wholeheartedly with me. I smiled as I was set down on Sues porch.

''Right, Paul. Go get dressed. And do something with your hair, please!'' He laughed and ran off to Jakes. I headed into the house, which was, predictably, organised chaos.

''Bella! Right! You're here. Dress...'' Leahs sentence trailed off as she skittered off into the opposite direction, her dress flowing behind her. I shook my head and went upstairs. I found my dress hanging in the spare room. It had been adjusted at the last second because of the rate my baby was growing. I slipped into the pale blue satin, then went to find Sue. She was in her room, shaking and trying to do her hair.

''Here, let me help you''

''Th...Thank you'' Sue was nervous. Something I had never seen. I twisted her dark locks into a bun, leaving some curls hanging, to frame her face. I pulled her fringe over, sweeping it so it wasn't covering her eyes.

''Bella?''

''Yeah?''

''Would you help me with my make-up as well'' I nodded, and grabbed her make-up bag.

I took out the nude gloss. She was beautiful as it is, and she didn't need too much to enhance her features. My dad was lucky. I felt her relax as I swept a pale brown shadow across her lids, adding some mascara and a hint of blush and she was...

''Done!'' I cried. I turned her chair, and saw her smile as she took in my handiwork.

''Oh, you've done a wonderful job'' It appeared than spending all that time with Alice paid off. I helped her stand, and she placed her feet into her heeled shoes. She truly looked stunning. Her pale ivory dress clung to her, but it wasn't snug.

''Smile, Sue. My dad'll think you won't want to marry him!'' I joked. She laughed nervously. Leah appeared at the door.

''Oh, Mom! You look...Wow!''

''Thanks'' Sue whispered softly. Her eyes glittered and a tear fell down her cheek.

''I can't believe I am getting married again''

''I know, but Mom, Dad would want you to be happy. So smile, because I'm sure he is'' I left them to their mother-daughter moment and I went to find Jake. Typically, I found him in the kitchen. This time though, he was helping prepare food, not eat it.

''Hey Bells'' He was focused. Serious.

''Hey Jake''

I left the kitchen, after being shoo-ed out and went upstairs to see if Leah and Sue were ready. They were.

''Right. Big moment Sue. You ready?'' I linked my arm through her left, Leah through her right. We held her up, more than walked beside her.

''Don't let me fall'' She whispered as we neared the beach. I never knew my dad to be a romantic, but the whole beach wedding thing was his idea. I smiled at the memory.

We carried on our slow procession, my eyes meeting my dads, then Pauls. Sue drew gasps of admiration from the few family and friend gathered. We led her to my dad, and sat and watched the ceremony unfold smoothly. I cried, as I saw the gleaming smile run across my dads face, his eyes crinkling. I watched as Sue beamed, ear to ear as my dad held her close.

The food became available after the speeches, and I dived in first, grabbing two of everything. One for me, one for the baby. I smiled at my logic.

I danced gently, after watching the newly married couple in their first dance, swaying in Pauls muscled arms, my head against his chest. I felt his arms twist around my waist.

''I love you Bella'' He murmered into my ear.

We gathered and watched the sunset. I sighed as I relaxed, content with my new family.

Me and Paul said our goodbyes, and left to go home. I was shattered.

I collapsed into Pauls waiting arms, too tired to even undo the zip. I felt his fingers run over my shoulders, before gently hoisting my dress over my head. I watched as the watery fabric fell to the floor in a cloth puddle. I felt as a large shirt was pulled over my head, my hair released from its pins. I saw how the bed came into my eyeline, then I felt the softness of the duvet as it was pulled over me. I don't remember anything after that. My sleep was dreamless.

**Gah. Anyone else annoyed with me? Cos I'm annoyed with me. I should've posted two days ago. Ahh, im sorry for the delay, pleeeease don't hate me. **

**Love/Hate this chapter- let me know. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, I am apologizing for my stupid internet. I love you guys for your patience. Enjoy Chapter sixteen.**

**Btw, you guys are awesome! :)**

I waddled to the truck, Paul phasing into his wolf. I patted his large head.

''I won't be gone long, just need to get some food.'' I was headed into Port Angeles with Angela. Paul nodded, licked my hand once and ran into the forest.

I climbed in, with some difficulty, and drove to Jakes to collect Ang. I saw her grinning face, and saw her hop in next to me.

''So, you thought of any names?'' I shook my head.

''No, we're waiting until shes born'' She clamper her mouth shut, I could practically see her brain working to think of a name.

''How about Cadence? Or Aliyah? Or Sasha? Or...'' I gave her a look, and she shut up for the duration of the car ride. Thankfully. It was too warm, and I was too pregnant to irritate. I would literally bite heads off. I laughed as I remembered Jake bugging me to bake some cookies, and the next thing he knew, he practically had a spoon shoved up his nose, and I was storming off. Port Angeles' tourist attractions sped by, and the shop came into view.

I turned into the parking lot, killed the engine and climbed out. Angela sauntered next to me, her babble about babies annoying me.

''Hey, Ang?''

''Yeah?''

''Will you go grab me some dishwasher powder?'' She nodded and took off to the cleaning aisle. I was going to find pickles. I needed pickles. Its like the baby wanted them, because personally I hated them. But, I had eaten at least fifteen jars in the past couple of months. I saw the preserved aisle and almost shouted in delight. I refrained from doing so, but I sped up. My greedy little hands clasped round the largest jar, salivating. Ew.

''Bella, Bella, Bella'' A voice whispered in my ear, and I froze.

''Edward?''

''Yes. And now I will finally get you back'' He pulled me gently by the arm, and looped his fingers through mine. He took my pickles. I couldn't see Ang anywhere and my heart was going into overdrive.

''But, Im pregnant''

''That can be sorted''

''Edward! Let me go!'' I shouted, hoping to catch someones attention, but no one bothered to look. He tightened his grasp as I tried to pull away. It was pointless. I squinted momentarily against the pain, and when my eyes opened, I saw his silver volvo parked there.

I gave up my struggle and went limp against him. I wasn't getting away this time, he had made sure of that.

''I'm sorry Edward''

''I know. I knew you were brainwashed the entire time'' He turned to face me and I plastered a grin on my face.

''I'll never leave you again'' He smiled at me and it was victorious.

''I know, and you're forgiven Isabella. You're mine, forever'' He pulled me to him, crushing me lightly against him before pushing me into the car.

''Where are we going?''

''To see Alice of course. Now you're better, she'll want to see you''

''Yay! I can't wait for the shopping!'' I allowed sarcasm to seep into my words. The car was moving at excessive speeds. We were nearing the Cullen mansion.

''Edward?''

''Yes, Love?'' I cringed internally at the name, but shrugged it off.

''Can I have my pickles?'' I patted my rounded stomach for effect. He nodded, chuckled, then passed me the large jar. He popped the top off for me.

''Crap!'' He pulled the car up, just as I crunched down on my pickle.

''Edward, whats wrong?''

''That mongrel and his friends are here'' He spat.

''Oh no. Maybe you should go see them off?'' I faked my worry, whereas my heart was soaring in relief and happiness. Paul was here. Angela must've realised I'd gone and phoned the pack.

''I will'' He whipped round to the passenger side, and helped me out. My left hand clung to those pickles. He grabbed my right hand, and pulled me along.

''Where is she?''

''I honestly do not know''

''Lies! Bring me Bella!'' I heard Paul shouting. He was scared. Silence fell as the wind blew in their direction. Seconds later, six shapeshifters and six vampires appeared in front of us. Edward pulled me behind him. Little did he know that he was the one I was scared of. I mouthed ''Help me'' To them, and they all saw my panic.

''Listen, I don't know why you won't leave her alone leech. She doesn't love you''

''But she does, wolf. Look...'' Edward turned and pulled my lips to his frigid ones and I pulled back. It was an automatic reaction, and I found myself flying. My face stung as I landed in a pair of hot arms. He hit me! I saw what unfolded next.

Rosalie and Esme rounded on him, their faces fierce.

''How _dare_ you hit a woman! A very pregnant one at that!'' Esme shouted, her eyes dark. Edward hitting me would affect her more, understandably.

''You're nothing! You mean nothing! Bella hates you!'' Rose snarled at him. I nodded in agreement and he snarled before Jasper pinned him down. Carlisle hovered above him.

''Edward, you either let Bella go and you leave, or I will have to burn you'' Edward writhed under Jasper.

''Emmett!'' Carlisle called.

''Sorry bro, been nice knowing the normal you''

I was turned then, and I noticed that I was in Embrys arms.

''Wheres Paul?''

''He phased and left''

''Oh'' I heard a metallic keening as we neared the border and I winced.

''Poor Edward'' I allowed myself to momentarily mourn the person I once loved. I grasped my hands and was surprised to find my jar of pickles had survived. I grinned triumphantly and chomped one down. Embry just laughed and picked up his pace as Wolves appeared at the side of us.

I carried on eating my pickles, knowing that my life would once again, hopefully, go back to normal.

**Argharghargh. Im sorry its short :( Its the best I could do at in the short amount of time. Im sorry.**

**Love/Hate?-Let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**What an eventful chapter number sixteen was! Anyway, this is gonna be a rather sweet chapter with bonding between characters. Yes, the nice vamps and the wolves will bond! **

**Enjoyyyy :)**

I turned over, the bed going underneath my weight and I was greeted with a frowning face.

''Paul, smile'' I touched his cheek before hoisting myself up. Today was a busy day, with the Cullens coming to the reservation. The pack wanted to talk to them, without Edward. I tried to reach for a towel, but due to my eight-months pregnant belly, I couldn't reach. I huffed, and Paul came up behind me and grabbed one down. He was still frowning. This worried me, alot.

''Bella, you stay with me. For the time the Lee-... Cullens are on the reservation'' I nodded and walked to the bathroom.

I stepped out of the shower and into the steam, swirling patterns on the large mirror. I swirled identical patterns on my stomach, before clasping my hands around the beachball like extension. Wrapping the towel around me, I headed into the bedroom. Paul was sat on the bed, his expression still serious. I went and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his temple. He responded to my touch and curled his own arms around mine, when I doubled over in some pain.

''What, _what?''_ The panic reverberated around the room. I straightend up, rubbing the peak of my stomach, wincing. I smiled at him, and he growled.

''_Don't play with me Bella!'' _He was shaking.

''Calm down, Paul. It was the baby. She kicked'' He breathed out, slowly. His shaking lessened. Then he smiled.

''Can...Can I feel?'' He held his hand out tentatively. I took it and placed it where she kicked. His face was wonderous and glorious. I smiled at his expression.

''Wow''

''I know'' He looked so childlike with amazement in that moment and I felt my heart swell with love for these two people. One my fiancé, the other my daughter. I went to dresser, leaving Paul to it in awe. I grabbed a floral, floaty sundress. The heat was affecting me more because of the baby.

''Get ready'' I pointed at him, and waddled out the door. I wanted food, but I was too het up to make any, so I decided to go to Emilys. The Cullens were going there anyway, with Sam being the pack leader and all. I called out to Paul, and left the house. I decided to walk because it was a nice day, and I couldn't be bothered faffing around with the truck anyway. I strolled along, breathing in the warm air. Summer in La Push was brilliant.

''Just go Sam, you'll be late!'' I heard Emily yell. I was going to tell her mine and Pauls chosen name today, which was a big thing. I found it pretty, but I was going to wait until the female Cullens were here. They'd want to hear my chosen name. It'd taken me ages to think of, and i knew they'd like it. Sam sprinted past me with barely a ''Hello'' but I knew he was meeting with the elders and the pack, as the Cullens would be here any minute.

''Emily!'' I called.

''Hey, Bella'' She entered the kitchen, her long hair swinging round her shoulders ''Wow, you're massive!''

''Oh, Gee, thanks'' I drawled, slapping my cheek in fake amazement ''I never would've guessed''

She laughed ''What I meant was, you look amazing. But huge'' Yep, this is one big baby.

''I know. Thank you. Actually, I have a favour to ask...?'' I trailed off.

''Peanut butter muffins?''

''Oh my god, yes please!''

''I'll get them out of the oven'' It was then I noticed the aroma of freshly cooked muffins and I practically drooled everywhere. I couldn't wait to get my hungry mouth around one. I waited.

''You almost done?''

''Let them cool. You'll have one soon'' There was a quick rap at the door. A shared look between me and Em before she left the room and came back minutes later with Rosalie, Esme and Alice. I smiled at each of them, before Emily invited us all into the room, where some cheesy sitcom was on TV.

''So, um, guys. Me and Paul have decided on a name''

''Oh, wow! Lets hear it then!'' Was the answer I recieved from everyone.

''Well, we've decided on Emalie Cadence. Emalie is a mixture of all your names. Emily, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie''

''Thank you, Bella'' Rose was the first one the respond, her arms feather light around me.

''Im honored, Bella'' Esmes' cool embrace.

''Oh, wow'' Alices slim arms circling me. I looked at Emily, and saw her eyes shining.

''Thank you so much'' I was tackled in a hug and I laughed.

''Its such a pretty name'' Cooed Rose.

''Thanks. Paul thought of Cadence, but I thought of Emalie, as it just seemed so fitting'' They nodded in agreement.

''Hey! Wanna watch a movie?'' Alices' bell-like voice chimed in. We nodded, again.

''The proposal?'' Nods.

''Just for Ryan Reynolds?'' I nodded this time.

Emily bustled off to the kitchen and returned with a huge plate of muffins. I couldn't reach them fast enough. Everyone laughed at my eagerness. I settled myself down, when Alice piped up again.

''Bella, Im doing your nails. All of your nails, no arguing'' I just mumbled my agreement through my mouthful of muffin, and glued my eyes to the movie.

Laughter trailed inside, and the men walked in. Laughing and joking with each other. Emmett and Embry were betting against each other, whilst Sam and Carlisle were deep in discussion. They saw the sight of us doing each others nails, and promptly burst into racous laughter.

''Hey, Mama Cullen, you missed Emilys pinky!'' Jake was winding Esme up, when Esme did something none of us would've predicted.

''Jacob Black, your toes are looking a little...Rough. Say we pretty them up for you?'' Emily, Rose, Alice and Esme shared a glance, before diving for Jake. I laughed at his horror-struck face.

''Help me!''

''Sorry man, you got yourself in this mess. Can't wait to see what Jacobetta looks like'' They all laughed at Pauls comment, and everyone squashed down into the front room.

Despite the fact that they were supposed to be mortal enemies, it wasn't hard to miss the bonds that had already been formed between them. Paul picked me up, then motioned to Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. We walked past the struggling Jake, who wouldn't fight a girl, and saw his pink lips. I stifled my laugh. I was placed on my feet as we stepped into the garden, the three Cullens forming a horseshoe around us.

''Um, thanks. For saving Bella'' Paul rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

''Its nothing. I think of Bella as Daughter, and I wouldn't allow her to get hurt. Even if I had to destroy my son in the process. But I now see he had become a monster''

''Yeah dude. I love Bellsy. Shes the best human sister a Vamp could ask for''

''I too, think of Bella as a sister, and I couldn't let any harm befall her. She's just too precious to our family'' Then Paul surprised me.

He pulled Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper into hugs. Seperately. I was shocked. But it was easy to see the grateful emotion on Pauls face.

''I know that Bella'' He gestured to me ''Thinks of you all as family...''

''...And you are welcome here at any time. You have proven your worth, and gone above and beyond to protect one of our own. You truly are different to others of your kind. Thank you'' Sam cut in, walking down the porch steps with everyone behind him ''To me, you are now Pack''

I ran to hug Sam round his waist, his arms reaching down. My stomach was jutting out, impairing our hug, but the emotion of the moment came across.

''Thank you Sam. Its nice to know I now have one, whole family. Instead of the two seperate ones'' I was crying now. But they were happy tears.

The Jacob walked out, looking pretty, but pissed off. I laughed along with everyone else as he shut his made-up eyes in frustration, his long, hot pink fingernails raking his arm. I couldn't wait for Angela to finish work, so she could see this. Yep, I loved my family, no matter how messed up it seemed.

As the night unfolded, I watched everyone bond, and I alone appeared to have closed the age-old gap on the Cullens and the Pack being mortal enemies. Instead, they saw each other as equals.

My life was almost complete.

**My internet is the bane of my existence at the minute. Thank you all for sticking with me through a technological rough patch, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Love/Hate?-Let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen :) woo, back to the norm of updating everyday! **

I sat up, sweat dripping off me.

''Paul!'' I whisper shouted. He grunted and rolled over. I sighed.

''Paul! Get up! The baby's coming!'' I shouted right into his ear. He bolted upright, blinking rapidly.

''You sure?'' I nodded, and clutched at my stomach. He immediatly sprung into action.

''Ring Carlisle, tell him. I'll go get your night bag'' He threw me my phone, and sprinted into the hallway, cursing. I laughed at his behaviour. I dialled the Cullen number, and Alice answered on the third ring.

''Al, put Carli-...'' I was cut short as my breath whoosed out of me, pain ripping through me. I panted.

''Carlisle'' She understood, and I heard her call him. A fraction of a second later, Carlisle was talking.

''I'll meet you at the hospital. I'll prepare a suite, and any medication you may want. Pain relief and such''

''T...Th...Thank...You'' It was a struggle to talk.

''Fifteen minutes Bella'' He cut off.

''Right, lets get you to Forks General'' He scooped me up, concious of the fact I was in pain.

I was placed in the passenger side, and when he attempted to place the seatbelt around me, I literally snarled at him. He looked scared, before his calm face reappeared, jumping into the driving seat. I think he was going well over the speed-limit. But I couldn't be sure. I was just focusing on my breathing as I'd be told to. In through my nose, out through my mouth. Nice and even. Slowly.

''Agh!'' Pain crippled me again, and I could feel the sweat rolling off me in big, fat droplets. My teeth clenched and grounded against the agony. Paul noticed my movement, and I felt my truck shudder in protest.

Forks Hosital came into view, and I sighed in relief, at both the sight and the receding pain.

Carlisle appeared at my door, and I jumped slightly. He gently helped me out, having, thankfully, brought a wheelchair with him. He smiled at me.

''Hello Bella''

''Hi, Carlisle''

''Right, lets get this baby delivered'' I smiled in anticipation, even though I was nervous. I was finally going to meet Emalie! Paul turned up then, my bag in his hand. His free hand worked its way into mine. I looked up at him, his face wrought with multiple emotions.

''I'll be fine'' I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles as Carlisle checked me in.

''Suite 376'' He said as he rolled me down the endless corridor. I was presented with a large, open room. A bed resided in the very centre, clean and crisp looking sheets around it. I noted the sky had lightened somewhat. I grimaced as I stood and hobbled over to the bed.

''Erm, Carlisle?''

''Yes, Bella?''

''Whose paying for this?''

''Me, of course'' I opened my mouth to protest, but I was silenced by a wave of his hand.

''Now, now. You're having a baby. I will only have the best for someone I consider a daughter. You are part of my family, so you will be treated as part of my family''

I started crying much to mine, and his, shock. Stupid hormones.

''Thank you so much!'' I blubbered, the tears cascading. He embraced me, as Paul watched the scene unfold with mild amusement. Carlisle left me, and went to talk to him. Paul said something, and Carlisle patted him on his shoulder, smiling. Paul walked to me.

''Doc said he's gonna get you hooked up and sorted out in a minute. I thanked him for his generosity'' I looked at him in surprise. He pulled a hospital gown over my head.

''Now lie down, Bella. You're about to give birth'' I nodded and allowed myself to fall back softly, onto the fluffy pillows. My eyes started shutting as I felt something tugging and pulling around my middle. I cracked open my left eye halfway, and Carlisle was strapping some sort of belt around my stomach. I grunted and let my eye shut. I heard a laugh, and my right arm was pulled up. A quick sting, and tape sealed the canular into my vein. I winced, and Carlisle noticed my discomfort.

''You're gonna need fluids Bella. No arguments'' I merely sighed at him and tried to roll over, but failed. He laughed again. I opened my eyes fully, and saw that Paul was in the leather chair, asleep. I watched him happily.

''Thank you'' I whispered quietly to Carlisle. He simply sat on the plastic chair, situated next to the bed. He took my sweaty hand in his cool one, and it felt so good. He seemed to realise this and placed his other hand on my forehead.

Pain rushed through me, and this was what Carlisle was waiting for. I pulled my legs up, as Paul awoke with a jolt at my cry. He was at my side in a second, and I slipped my hand into his. Gripping so hard, it should've hurt him. But it didn't.

Pain overcame me again, and a female midwife scurried into the room. She joined Carlisle. I groaned and shuffled about. I felt like I was splitting. I threw my head back, and my body do its own thing. I shut my brain off, and focused on what my body was telling me to do.

Minutes later, a piercing cry echoed around the room as I started to feel strangely empty. I pulled my hand away from Paul, and saw blood on my finger nails. I'd made him bleed!

''Oh my god. Paul! Im so sorry'' He chuckled.

''Bella, you've just had a baby and all you can do is say sorry for being in pain'' Huh, he was right. I looked at him sheepishly.

''Bella, here is Emalie Cadence'' I was passed a little pink bundle, all wrapped up in a light, cotten towel. I looked at her little face. She fit snugly into my arms, her eyes shut. I felt an amazing rush of love, and I just started crying.

''Well done'' Paul kissed my temple, as I continued looking at this little person in wonder. She was part of me, and part of Paul. I looked at the smooth, downy hair on her head and it was dark. Not exactly the raven black of Pauls hair, but darker than my own. She shuffled about, a yawn escaping her perfectly formed mouth. I stroked her face, almost afraid to touch her. Paul held his arms out. I shook my head, not wanting to let my little girl go. He understood, and just looked at me. He put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed in happiness. My little girl was healthy.

''Bella?'' A bell like voice came from the door. Of course Alice would come.

''Come in, everyone. But quiet'' I stressed the word. Rosalie, Esme and Alice entered first. I realised Carlisle and the midwife had left at some point. Probably to give us some privacy. I smiled as I watched their perfect faces, there eyes landing on my daughter.

''Bella, she's beautiful!'' Rose whispered. She gently stroked Emalies' face, her fingers trailing softly.

''She's just so precious!'' Alice squealed. I looked at Esme, and I became choked with emotion. Of course, Esme would feel strongly about this. She herself had become a mother, albeit briefly, so she understood how I was feeling right now. I looked at my daughter.

''Emalie, this is Grandma Esme'' Esmes' mouth fell open, her eyes filling with unshedable tears. I cried for her. I was held my everyone.

''Bellsy, can I come in yet?'' I heard a deep voice call.

''Yes, Em'' I knew he'd hear me. He came bouding in.

''Its a little Bellsy!'' He exclaimed, dropping the little pink teddy he'd brought with him. I laughed as his eyes widened. I felt Paul stiffen as Emmett approached me.

''She's really pretty Bells'' He said, before joining Rose.

The Pack joined us, just after the Cullens left at midday, with the promise I'd take Emalie to see them soon. They all seemed in awe of the little person I held close to me. I allowed them to each see her, but not hold her. I was just happy with her in my arms. She woke up after three, and demanded to be fed. They left the room as I did. They re-entered once she was done.

''She has pretty blue eyes, Bells'' Jake commented.

Angela was arriving any minute.

Turns out she and Jake had her own news.

''Im happy to tell you all that I am three months pregnant'' I held my arms out to her. She leaned into my embrace.

''Congratulations'' I whispered.

''Thank you Bella'' She paused ''You have the prettiest baby I've ever seen, by the way'' I smiled.

The conversation flowed, until I started nodding off. I passed Emalie to Paul, and she grumbled slightly. I leaned deeper into my pillow, my eyes closing. I heard everyone being shoo-ed out and laughed a little.

I shut my eyes completely. I allowed the darkness to swell over me, and I felt more at peace with the world, than I had in months. I truly was the happiest person. I fell into a deep, dreamless, undisturbed sleep.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Love/Hate-Let me know! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry guys, had a hell of a weekend. I apologise.**

**This is in Pauls' POV. I feel he needs to be heard, and its refreshing to write in another characters point for a change :D**

**Enjoy.**

I watched Bella sleep, Emalie in my arms. We'd arrived home last week, after being given the O.K by the hospital. I'd awoken an hour ago; the wolf hearing meant I heard her snuffle, before she had a full blown crying fit. I'd gone to comfort her, and I relished in the feeling I gained, the love of this little being. She was part of me. I could see it in her features. But she had a head of full, downy hair and the cutest laugh. I noticed the lightened sky, and decided to head to Emilys' for a bit. She'd be happy to see Emalie, and Bella would be grateful for the sleep in. I left a quick note, and left the house, my Daughter still in my arms.

The sun was just appearing over the trees, but I knew Emily would be awake. She's an early bird. I opened her gate, and was greeted by Sam.

''Oh! Its you! Morning Paul. Emily'll be happy to see this little one'' He placed his finger near her pudgy little hand, and she grasped it. He laughed ''Come on in'' He had to walk at the side of us, angled awkwardly, because Emalie still had his finger in her hand. We had to maneouvre through the door, and Emily laughed as we walked inside.

''Morning Paul. And...Oh, Emalie!'' Her expression changed. She held her arms out timidly.

''May I?'' I paused for a second, then closed the gap, placing my Daughter in someone elses' arms. I was instantly on edge, watching her every movement. The way her fingers curled around the crown of her head, and her arms folded under her small body. I was grasping the table edge, my fingers threatening to split the wood. She passed Emalie to Sam, and became instantly tenser. He noticed my agitation this time.

''Calm down. Its only me and Emily. She'll be fine'' I relaxed, but only minutely. I was still on edge watching my Daughter in someone elses arms. The door openend.

''Hey guys!'' Bella called out. Ah, so she'd gotten my note.

''Morning Bella'' She walked into the kitchen, and I swear, she almost had an anuerysm as she saw my empty arms. I pointed at Sam. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and came and sat on my lap.

''She looks so tiny!'' Bella exclaimed, her eyes widened in wonder. I tried to see it through her eyes, but all I could see was someone else holding my Daughter. I threaded my arms around Bellas waist to keep myself in position, my eyes focused on every movement.

''Hey guys!'' Was shouted, and I didn't respond. It was Jaocb, Jared and Embry. Great.

''Oh!'' Jacob sounded shocked ''You let Sam hold Emalie!No Fair!'' He pouted, and I felt Bella wriggle and murmer 'Ouch'. Oh. I'd held on too tight. I slackened.

''Sorry baby'' I murmured. She leaned back into me.

''Bella, would it be okay if I held Emalie?'' She nodded, and a whine slipped through my teeth.

''Stop it!'' I harumphed, and watched as my Daughter was passed into Jacobs waiting arms. I struggled internally. Emalie needed to be looked after

''Aw, prettiest baby ever!'' He cooed over Emalie, his eyes alight. She squirmed in his arms though, and I felt slightly smug. But, she settled down after a couple of seconds.

''Um, Bella?'' Jared piped up.

Yeah?''

''Can I have a hold?''

''Sure'' She stood up and claimed Emalie from Jacob, and gently placed her in Jareds huge arms. He wasn't built like the rest of us. He was shorter, wider and a hell of a lot stockier. Whereas most of us were 6'5 and over, Jared was only 6'0. So, he was short.

''She's so cute Sam. She looks like Bella though.'' He, like the others, was instantly won over by her big, dark blue eyes. No one knew why she had blue eyes, but she did.

I was tense, watching everything unfold. Jared was gently bouncing her, cooing over her. I felt a growl build in my chest, a possesivness I knew I couldn't control, but I tried. And failed. It came ripping through me, startling everyone and breaking the peaceful silence between us.

Bella grabbed Emalie from Jareds arms, and walked over to Emily, her gaze stern.

''What was that about?'' Her tone was harsh, but I needed it.

''I...I don't know. I couldn't help it, I swear!''

''You still have no right to growl at friends and pack members!'' I stood up.

''She's my Daughter Bella! I have a right to say who holds her! She's mine!'' Oh, crap. I hated it when the wolf took over. I said things I didn't mean.

''Oh! Byy the way Paul, Emalie is my Daughter as well. I did the hard work. I carried her. I feed her, I bathe her. You got up once with her; this morning!'' She was shouting now. She was upset. Well done Paul. I turned and started to leave.

''Yeah, go on, leave! You always did, and still do when things get difficult for you!'' I was shaking, and busted into a wolf right there in the hallway. I snarled at myself, and twisted, but I couldn't move. I was jammed in there because of my size. I whined, but I heard no footsteps of movement. Just laughter.

''Hey, Em, I'm loving your new pet'' Embry called. I rumbled a warning, but it was useless because I couldn't back it up. I could just struggle fruitlessly.

Sometimes, I hated my temper.

***Don't shoot me!* I apologize. My internet went down again, just after I'd finally got it back. I've complained to the company, but they say its just interference. **

**Anyway, love/hate-let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This laptop, and modem, WILL be exiting my house via the window. It keeps going down, and I feel awful about not updating as often as I'd like to :( Im sorry guys, but thank you, for sticking with me :D**

I swirled, the floaty material lifting off the floor. I smiled at the reflection, the beauty looking back at me. Eyes wide with excitement, glistening. I watched as a pair of tan hands worked on my hair, while a ghostly pair worked on my make-up. I saw as her large eyes became more doe-like and open. A tear fell down her cheek, streaking through the powder blush sat there.

''Oh, Bella! Don't cry. You should be happy!''

''You're right. Its just...Wow. I can't believe this is happening. Now. I'm actually getting married!'' I squealed, like a girly-girl. Great; Alice is catching. I rolled my eyes at my own logic.

A wail pierced the atmosphere, and I dashed off toward to noise, leaving everyone behind. Surprisingly I didn't fall in my heels. My hands reached into the playpen, and I pulled out Emalie. She was fairly hefty now, at almost a year old. And she was a _quick_ learner. 'Dada' Being her first word just a couple of weeks ago. Much to my poorly hidden disgust and disappointment. Paul had laughed it off, but I could see the pride in his eyes, the smile behind his words.

Emalie mumbled words which I couldn't make out as I walked back to my bedroom, balancing her on my hip. I smiled as she clung to me, her pudgy little hands clinging to shoulder.

''Whose Mamas' pretty little girl'' I cooed as I set her down amongst fluttering women. They had resumed their assault the minute I returned to the room. I was pushed, pulled, brushed, moved, twirled and shuffled in the final minutes of preparation. Alice, of course, had run the whole thing like a military plan. She had Leah and Angela both working on my hair, Rosalie and Sue on food-Sue took no nonsense from the eternally gorgeous Rosalie- She herself worked on my make-up. And Esme was heading upstairs at this minute to keep Emalie busy. Charlie and Billy had been told to go fishing, but arrive back an hour before the ceremony so they could change.

I felt sorry for poor Emily though. She had the task of making sure the men were suited and booted appropiately and that they behaved themselves. My mom was flying in from Florida, along with Phil. I grinned as Alice, once again, showed me to the large mirror. She called everyone, apart from Paul, upstairs to see the finished product.

I had to pleasure of watching mouth after mouth fall open and gape. Jacob was the first to recover his speech.

''Woah, Bells. You look...Wow. Paul is one lucky guy'' I was crushed against his body,breathing in his woodsy smell, and I felt myself reminded of the day this all started. Almost two and a half years ago. I was taken back to that day, and I was glad that everything had happened.

''Love you, Bells''

''Love you, Jake'' I smiled, and released my grip.

I found myself being passed around everyone for inspection. Each of them offering nothing but compliments. I was tearing up again. I sniffled, and asked for a moment alone. The small crowd left the room, and the door shut behind me. Esme had, thankfully, taken Emalie with her.

I sat at the dresser, and reached into my Jewellry box, and grabbed my bracelet. I clasped it round my wrist, and watched the small, heart-shaped, diamond as it twirled and caught the light. I stifled a sob as I mourned quietly for Edward. I found this day, although it was joyous, particulaly raw.

I knew I would never forget Edward, but my heart belonged to Paul. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, and sent a silent prayer up, hoping that Edward had found peace. Hoping he understood. Hoping, but knowing nothing would happen. I bowed my head as the clouds parted. Well, at least there would be some sun today. The Cullens would have to watch from the shade. I sobbed softly. They would be one short. I begged him to forgive me. I needed him to, so I could get through today. I knew he would always have a place in my heart, but I truly loved Paul with every fibre of my very self. He was my entire world, along with Emalie.

A brilliant burst of white sunlight through the clouds caught the clear heart, and its shimmered like it had multiplied. A thousand diamonds. Like Vampire skin. And I knew he had heard me. So, there was a god, and Vampires do have souls. I was right, and for some reason, this amused me. I had outsmarted a Vampire.

''Told you so'' I giggled. The sunlight increased, causing the heart to glimmer brightly. I laughed some more, before grief overcame me.

I allowed my tears to fall. Alice had used waterproof make-up, so she must've had some idea as to why I was so silent today.

''Thank you'' I whispered. I stood as Alice entered the room.

''I know he's forgiven me'' Were the only words I could grind out before I collapsed into Alices' arms, while she held me. She understood, and comforted me.

''Right, Bella, look at me. You're getting married today. I know you love Paul, but you feel bad. Don't. Go. Be happy with your soon-to-be-husband, and your daughter'' She kissed my cheek before righting my make-up and pulling me downstairs.

Yes. I was finally ready to marry Paul. I had forgiveness from the one person that had suffered mentally because of this, and that was enough.

**I found this chapter emotional to write. I don't know how you guy's will take it. But, please let me know. It was one of the most difficult for me to write if Im honest, and I struggled to find the words. I had to play on Bellas' grief, but I think I made it work. **

**Love/Hate- Let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

**WE'VE HIT A HUNDRED! :D you guys, seriously, you've made my day! :D Virtual hugs to all of you :D**

**Ahem, anyway, chapter twenty-one. Just for you.**

**I apologise for the wait, and I am sad to say, this is the final Chapter :'( I've enjoyed writing this, and I've thrived on your reviews. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story, and for having extreme paitience with me, and my eternally slow computer. **

**READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! V.V IMPORTANT GUYS! **

''Em! No!'' I scolded the toddler as she dashed through the house, giggling as she held her fathers left shoe. She hated him leaving; such a Daddys' girl. I chuckled and swung my arms around her, and carried her protesting form into the living room. An exasperated Paul sat, head in hands. I could see the boyish grin on his face, the gleam of a chuckle in his dark eyes. The crinkles gave him away.

''Now, my little Girl, why are you taking Dadas' shoes?''

''Dada! No go, no go!'' She cried from my position in her arms, tears streaking down her angelic face.

''Shhh, baby. Mama's baking cookies...'' Her sniffles stopped, and a grin appeared.

''Me help, Mama?'' I nodded and a delighted squeal erupted from her, and I placed her wriggling body on the floor, and watched her small, chubby legs carry her off into the adjoining room. I strode over to my husband, who had just tied his final shoe on, and gathered his tan, rough face in my hands. I kissed him fiercely, the passion still there after almost six years together.

''Be safe, I love you. Always'' I kissed the tip of his nose, and heard him repeat the sentiment to me. He, along with the Pack and Cullens, were chasing Nomadic Vamps through La Push. Safe to say, I was petrifried. I clung to him for a moment longer, then he left the house. I felt cold. I found that baking would pass the time, and keep Emalie entertained.

''Mama! Yuk, yuk!'' Emalie was having trouble with her words, saying them wrong, but it always made me smile.

''What is it Baby?''

''Yuk'' She proudly held her hands out and showed me the goopy, globby mess of cookie dough she'd made, as she knew what to do, we'd made cookies that many times. I laughed, a tense sound.

''Cook dis?'' I nodded, and put her mixture in a smaller bowl, which I happily passed to her. I had to wash her messy hands, and held her up to the sink. She screamed, in what could be called abject horror, as the cold water splashed her.

''Mama! You no wet'' She stated, the proceeded to cup her hands under the water and splash it in my face.

''Bettwer'' She appraised me with an impish smile and squirmed and dropped from my arms, gracefully for a three year old. I blamed it on Paul, and his unusual, graceful wolfy genes. I hoped she wouldn't start showing signs of it, but many of the packs children do, even from a young age, and that is a sign that the may phase when they get older. And that scared me. My little girl, the angry little wolf in ten, eleven years time. I pulled myself out of my daze and I shot after my unusually quiet daughter, and found her drawing happily on her bedroom wall, might I add.

She didnt notice me, and she stood up, looking at her squiggly, wobbly lines, drawn in different colours on her faded yellow wall. I leaned against the doorframe, arms folded and watched her make changes, her little pink tounge sticking out in furious concentration. I looked out of the window at the fading light and knew I'd have to put her to bed soon.

''Agh, Mama. You scawy'' She crossed her little arms in anger, and scowled at me as I pulled a funny face. I laughed at her expression, and picked her up. I slung the struggling child under my arm, and marched to the bathroom. She increased her struggling tenfold when she saw my destination.

''Now, Emalie, you're getting a bath, wether you like it all not''

''No, no'' She pushed and pulled at me. I struggled with the clasp of her dungarees. I ran the water until it was warm, and dunked her into it. I chuckled as the sopping child struggled.

Bath done, I hoisted her out, and wrapped her in her towel, carrying her to her room. I would let her pick her night clothes tonight.

''Right, baby, go pick some Pj's, then call me. Then we'll have cookies and milk'' I left her too it, and went downstairs to pull the cookies out of the oven, and to let them have time to cool. I poured two glasses of milk, and placed them next to the cookies.

''Ready?'' I called out.

''Yep'' She strode proudly onto the landing wearing a ballerina dress up skirt, and a mouse top. I laughed, and picked her up. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and brought out more sensible wear. I pulled out her pink Pj's, and slipped her into them, much to her protests.

''Cookies'' I reminded her, and she quietend. I lifted her so she was across my back, and charged round her room, laughter bubbling up from both of us.

''Mow, mow!'' She cried, whacking the back of my head as I walked down stairs. I heard movement in the kitchen, and instantly became tense. The door hadn't openend. I put her down, and held my finger to my lips. She knew to be quiet, as I and Paul had taught her to if she was told. She scurried into a sitting position, and became as still as a mouse.

I quietly, and calmly, walked to the kitchen.

''Paul!'' One hand on my chest ''You scared me!'' I scolded him. He laughed and swung me up in his arms, when I noticed the puckered, angry mark on his chest.

I traced it.

''What...?'' I let the moment trail off, my question in the air.

''Vamp. No need to worry, Bella. I'm fine'' Which is when I noticed there was three cookies left, and no milk in the cups.

''Paul?'' I questioned, quirking my eyebrow, and pointing at the near-empty plate.

''Well?''

''I was hungry...'' His statement sounded like a question.

''So you ate my cookies?'' He nodded.

''Emmy?'' I called to my silent daughter, and she trotted in the kitchen. I saw her big, blue eyes widen.

''Dada!'' She cried, and went to leap into his arms, when she saw the empty plate, and her bright smile fell.

''Dada?'' She looked heartbroken. Paul looked ashamed, for a moment, the brought out a cardboard box from behind his vast back, and lo-and-behold, every single cookie was in there, minus the three from the plate.

''I thought we could sit in the garden, and enjoy the final few minutes of the dusk together?'' I pondered, but Emalie nodded, and finally, dived into her fathers arms, displaying that eerie gracefulness no three-year old should posses. Paul saw my look, and ran a hand down the crown of my head, pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes at his touch, the warmth radiating through me as we, our small family, headed into our garden, to enjoy the world together.

I sat in on the grass, feeling the moisture seep through my trousers, and placed my Daughter on my lap, and allowing Paul to curl his arms around me, cheek on my head. And we sat like that, for what seemed like hours, nibbling cookies, laughing and talking until Emalie fell asleep, snoring lightly and twitching slightly in her dreams.

Paul carried her into the house, and was back within minutes. I smiled, and patted the damp grass next to me. He sat, and as he pulled me against his chest. I turned my head to look at him, and as he kissed me full on the lips, I knew that life could never be better.

**Aw, Paul didn't feature much in this chapter, but i think his return made it all the more sweeter. Thank you, my avid readers, for your time to read this pain of a story. It means so much to know that people actually like :)**

**Never fear though, I will be starting a new story. **

**Its Edward/Bella. And I promise you funniness, surprises and a longer story. **

**Au Revoire for now, my friends. **


End file.
